Seven Wishes
by diyaRi De
Summary: Ikuti tujuh permintaanku, maka aku kabulkan satu keinginanmu
1. Chapter 1

**All Characters aren't mine. They Belong to Mangaka Eyeshield 21.**

**Original Fiction Story by Diyari De (Do not duplicate, translate to other language, or copy it to some other site)**

**Diyari De Present : ****Seven Wishes**

**.**

**.**

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga untuk masuk ke gedung fakultas di tahun pertamanya. Senyum bahagia tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Tentu saja. Ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi seorang mahasiswa di Universitas elit se-Kantou, yaitu Saikyoudai. Tempat ini adalah impian Mamori. Mengingat cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi seorang jurnalis, disinilah tempat yang selalu berhasil mencetak jurnalis top nan terkenal.

Mamori memasuki ruang kelas pertamanya. Ruangan yang besar yang cukup untuk menampung sekitar seratus mahasiswa.

Mamori melihat Sara melambaikan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Mamori lalu balas tersenyum dan menuju ke arahnya.

"Kamu sudah datang dari tadi?" tanya Mamori setibanya di sebelah Mamori.

"Yah... Lumayan. Saat ruangan ini masih sepi sekitar sepuluh menit lalu."

Mamori memandang ke sekeliling. "Apa ini hanya jurusan kita saja?"

Sara mengangguk. "Yang kudengar hari ini hanya sambutan dari Kepala Dosen dan perkenalan Ketua jurusan."

Mamori mangangguk-angguk, masih tetap melihat ke sekeliling. "Syukurlah...," ujarnya dan menoleh ke Sara. "Berarti setelah ini kita bisa keliling-keliling kampus."

.

.

Mamori dan Sara berkeliling kampus jurusannya selama hampir dua jam. Mulai dari setiap gedung, perpustakaan, ruang auditorium, sampai ke kantin kampus. Beberapa ada yang menyapa dan mengobrol dengan mereka dan berkenalan sesama mahasiswa baru.

"Kalian sudah melihat stand-stand klub?" ujar lelaki bernama Yunichiro Kenta.

"Stand klub?" tanya ulang Mamori.

Kenta menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Di lapangan universitas. Apa kalian tidak melihatnya di saat kesini tadi?"

Mamori menggeleng.

"Kita lihat-lihat kesana saja Mamori?" ajak Sara.

"Ayo," balas Mamori. "Sampai nanti Yunichiro-san."

Mereka lalu berjalan kaki menuju lapangan universitas yang jaraknya lima menit dari kampusnya. Sesampainya disana, tepat seperti dugaan mereka, tempat ini banyak pengunjung dari berbagai jurusan. Mereka datang untuk melihat-lihat klub yang ada di Saikyoudai.

"Aku mau mencari klub fotografi," ujar Sara.

Dari kejauhan Sara melihat tulisan besar stand klub fotografi dengan logo kamera di atasnya.

"Ayo kesana," ajak Sara dan menoleh ke Mamori yang sedang melihat sesuatu dari tempatnya berdiri. "Mamori?" panggil Sara menyadarkannya.

Mamori menoleh. "Kamu duluan saja kesana."

"Oke... Nanti aku telepon."

Mamori lalu mengangguk seraya Sara meninggalkannya. Dia lalu beralih lagi ke sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya tadi. Mamori melihat seseorang yang mengenakan jaket yang sangat familiar dengannya. Jaket putih lusuh dengan garis hijau. Ya. Tentu Mamori mengenal siapa orang itu.

Mamori kemudian menghampiri laki-laki tersebut.

"Hai Hiruma," sapa Mamori.

Hiruma menoleh mendapati Mamori. Dia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Mamori.

"Mencari The Wizard?" tanya Mamori.

"Seharusnya aku tidak usah kesini," ujar Hiruma sambil mencari-cari stand klub The Wizard. "Sialan. Merepotkan saja," keluhnya.

"Yoo Hiruma!" teriak seseorang di ujung jalan depan mereka. "Akhirnya kau menemukan tempat ini!"

Hiruma dan Mamori lalu menuju ke arah stand The Wizard yang sudah berdiri Sang Kapten Tim dan Banba.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak mau ikut-ikut pendaftaran sialan macam ini," keluh Hiruma lagi kepada seniornya.

"Aku juga sudah bilang padamu kalau kau harus mengikuti prosedurnya," balas Segawa. "Pagi Anezaki-san," sapanya ke Mamori.

Mamori menoleh kaget saat disapa seseorang yang baru ditemuinya. "Pagi Senpai," balas Mamori tersenyum.

"Sudah... Cepat tulis biodata kalian disini," lanjut Segawa dan Banba menyodorkan lembar pendaftaran kepada Hiruma dan Mamori.

Mamori melihat kebingungan. "Maaf," ujarnya. "Aku tidak ikut daftar."

Seketika mereka semua berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke Mamori.

"Kenapa Anezaki-san?" tanya Segawa cemas. "Bukannya kalian bersama datang kesini karena ingin mendaftar?"

"Ah tidak... Tadi aku bersama temanku lalu bertemu dengannya," jawab Mamori.

"Hiruma... Katakanlah sesuatu," ujarnya kepada Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut, heh?" tanya Hiruma yang sama kagetnya dengan yang lain.

"Aku ingin ikut klub buku."

Hiruma lalu melanjutkan menulis biodatanya dan berlanjut menuliskan biodata Mamori.

"Tunggu Hiruma!" kaget Mamori saat melihat Hiruma menuliskan nama Mamori lengkap dengan biodatanya. "Aku tidak mau mendaftar."

"Berisik," balas Hiruma melanjutkan meniru tanda tangan Mamori dan membuatnya terheran-heran.

"Ikut aku," ujar Mamori menarik tangan Hiruma. "Permisi Senpai."

"Apa sih?" protes Hiruma yang sudah ditarik ke pinggir jalan menjauhi stand.

"Aku tidak mau mendaftar. Jadi kalaupun kamu menulis namaku. Aku tetap tidak akan datang latihan."

Hiruma terdiam sesaat berpikir. "Keh... Terserah."

Mamori menatap curiga. "Kau mengerti kata-kataku kan?"

"Iya cerewet."

"Mamori," panggil Sara, menghampiri mereka. "Kupikir kamu ke klub buku."

"Aku pergi dulu," sahut Mamori kepada Hiruma.

Mamori pun menggandeng lengan Sara dan meninggalkan Hiruma. Dia lalu berjalan mencari stand klub buku.

.

.

"Awalnya kupikir kamu akan ikut klub Amefuto lagi," ujar Sara saat mereka tengah menikmati cake di kafe kampus.

Mamori mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan sambil berpikir. "Yah... Awalnya begitu. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, Sena tidak ada disini. Jadi tidak ada yang harus kuurus yang berhubungan dengan Amefuto."

"Tapi sepertinya Hiruma-san sangat membutuhkanmu dulu."

Mamori terdiam lagi. "Pada dasarnya dia bisa melakukan apapun. Jadi dia akan baik-baik saja tanpaku."

Sara mengangguk setuju. "Memang. Kalau bukan karena wajahnya yang menyeramkan dan sikapnya yang kasar. Dia sudah termasuk murid teladan di Deimon dulu."

Mamori tertawa. "Intinya aku ingin ganti suasana. Dekat-dekat dengan Hiruma membuatku serasa cepat tua lima puluh tahun."

.

.

Sebulan kemudian...

Latihan Amefuto baru saja dimulai. Sang Kapten Segawa yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat tiga hanya membantu para junior-juniornya berlatih. Dia sedang melakukan lempar tangkap bola dengan Ikkyu saat melihat Hiruma memasuki lapangan.

"Minase Senpai minggu depan akan mengundurkan diri," sahut Segawa menyebut nama manajer klub yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat empat. "Kau belum membujuk Anezaki-san lagi?"

Hiruma melakukan peregangan sendiri. "Untuk apa. Dia tidak akan mau."

"Lalu bagaimana nasib kita?" keluh Segawa. "Saat tahu kalian masuk Saikyoudai, pelatih bilang harus merekrut kalian berdua. Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan dia sampai tidak mau bergabung!?"

"Kenapa seolah semuanya jadi salahku, sialan," balas Hiruma. "Cari saja orang lain."

"Tidak bisa. Pelatih sudah tahu bagaimana Mamori cukup ambil andil di Deimon dulu. Jadi dia hanya ingin Anezaki," jelas Banba yang duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Kalau gitu suruh saja Si Tua Sialan itu membujuknya. Merepotkan saja."

"Aku saja yang bicara dengan Anezaki-san," ujar Ikkyu mengajukan dirinya.

Hiruma tersenyum meremahkan. "Memangnya kau bisa apa pendek? Aku yang bujuk saja dia tidak mau, apalagi denganmu yang tidak dikenalnya."

"Kalau begitu aku saja." Semua menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Agon berjalan memasuki lapangan. "Tidak ada wanita yang bisa menolakku."

Hiruma melihat Agon dengan tatapannya yang tajam. "Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya, brengsek!"

Agon tersenyum meledek. "Apa urusannya denganmu. Memang kau pacarnya."

"Berkumpul semuanya!" teriak pelatih yang baru memasuki lapangan sambil membunyikan pluitnya.

Para pemain langsung berlari dan membuat barisan di pinggir lapangan. Pelatihan mulai mengamati pemain yang yang berjumlah delapan belas dari semua tingkat.

"Jadwal Rice Bowl baru saja keluar. Terhitung enam bulan lagi dari sekarang. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian," ujar Pelatih. "Segawa!" panggilnya. "Kemana Minase?"

"Dia izin tidak ikut latihan," jawabnya.

Pelatih menengok ke Hiruma yang berdiri di pinggir barisan. "Kau belum membujuk Anezaki lagi Hiruma?"

"Malas," balas Hiruma. "Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan."

Pelatih menatap ke Hiruma tajam. "Kalau kau tidak bisa membujuknya, maka aku akan batal memilihmu jadi Kapten tahun depan."

"Kenapa semuanya diimbaskan padaku, sialan!" keluh Hiruma. Anggota lain hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Dia pernah jadi manajermu. Jadi hanya kau yang bisa membujuknya," ujar Segawa.

"Repot-repot sekali. Kenapa tidak kau paksa saja," sahut Agon malas.

"Keh...," balas Hiruma kesal. "Aku akan bicara padanya."

.

.

Hiruma duduk di kursi di meja perpustakaan. Dia menopang lengannya dan duduk menyamping menghadap ke seseorang. Mamori kaget mendapati Hiruma yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia lalu melihat ke sekeliling hanya ada mereka di meja itu.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Aku melacak ponselmu," jawabnya asal.

Mamori tambah kaget. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudahlah... Itu tidak penting," balas Hiruma. "Sekarang kau ikut aku ke klub."

"Apa? Aku masih banyak tugas," balas Mamori. "Lagipula aku tidak ada urusan kesana."

Hiruma menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia lalu memutar kursi Mamori sehingga mereka duduk berhadapan. Mamori menatap dengan ragu melihat wajah serius Hiruma.

"Kau dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Ikut aku bergabung dengan klub," ujar Hiruma dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

Hiruma menghela napas. "Klub itu membutuhkanmu, sialan. Mereka terus memaksa agar kau bergabung."

"Tugas kuliahku terlalu banyak Hiruma. Aku tidak akan sanggup."

"Bergabunglah dulu. Kalau kau tidak sanggup kau boleh berhenti."

Mamori menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan mengizinkanku berhenti."

"Aku Kapten tahun depan. Aku akan berikan waktu istirahat kapan saja kau mau," balas Hiruma.

"Bukan cuma itu saja..."

"Keh..." lanjut Hiruma. "Katakan apa mau asal kau bergabung dengan klub.

Mamori terdiam berpikir. "Bisa beri waktu aku sampai besok?"

Hiruma melihat jam tangannya. "Jam 2 kafe kampus. Aku akan menemuimu besok."

"Oke," balas Mamori tersenyum.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hiruma sudah menunggu Mamori di kafe. Dengan secangkir kopi hitam Hiruma duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Dari kejauahan Hiruma melihat Mamori masuk dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Mamoti menarik kursi di depan Hiruma.

"Katakan," sahut Hiruma.

Mamori memicingkan mata tajam. "Baru juga aku duduk. Sabarlah sedikit. Aku mau pesan minum dulu," balasnya sambil memanggil pelayan kafe. "Ice chocolate satu. Terima kasih."

Hiruma hanya memandangi Mamori sampai dia berkata lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan dulu sebenarnya," ujar Mamori. "Bagaimana Kapten The Wizard bisa mengenalku?"

"Tidak usah heran," jawab Hiruma. "Bahkan Pelatih pun mengenalmu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mamori tambah kaget.

"Tentu saja karena aku. Kalau kau dekat-dekat denganku. Otomatis semua orang akan kenal kamu," jawabnya terkekeh.

"Dan bagaimana kamu bisa mengenalnya?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Terjadi begitu saja. Mungkin kau tidak sadar. Tapi kita sering bertemu dengannya saat nonton pertandingan "

Mamori mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Mungkin karena itu juga dia bisa mengenalku," ujarnya bersamaan dengan minumannya yang datang. "Terima kasih."

"Kembali ke permasalahan," sahut Hiruma. "Katakan apa maumu."

Mamori memandangi Hiruma sambil menyerup es cokelatnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Memangnya kau mau minta yang aneh-aneh, heh?"

Mamori mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya. Dia lalu menyodorkannya ke Hiruma.

"Kau gila, heh? Kenapa sebanyak ini?" protes Hiruma.

Mamori hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Dimana-mana permintaan itu paling banyak hanya ada tiga. Ini kenapa banyak sekali?" kesalnya sambil melihat ke nomor terakhirnya.

"Keberatan?" balas Mamori santai.

Hiruma menatap dengan tatapannya yang tajam. "Keh... Akan kuturuti lima permintaan sialanmu ini."

Mamori membalas dengan senyum puasnya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Side Note :

Haaai ! Sudah lama tidak update cerita lagi. Hampir setahun lebih yaaa... Tapi karena susah banget cari ide yang fresh jadinya lama juga untuk mulai menulis lagi.

Oke... Semoga masih ada pembaca-pembaca setia yang mau mengikuti cerita saya. Jangan ada bosan-bosannya ya. Kali ini saya akan menyungguhkan cerita perkuliahan mereka. Biar tidak terlalu drama tapi saya siap untuk mengobrak-abrik perasaan kaliaaan XD

Akhir kata, jangan lupa untuk menuliskan beberapa kata di kolom review. Kesan dan pesannya sangat ditunggu. Terima kasih

.

.

Salam : De


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

Hiruma melihat ke Mamori yang membuka lipatan kertas secara utuh. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat dua nomor terakhir.

"Tujuh!?"

Mamori mengangguk.

"Dan kenapa juga dua nomor terakhir ini kosong? Berarti hanya lima kan, sialan?" protes Hiruma.

"Baca yang nomor lima." balas Mamori sambil menunjuk ke kertas.

Hiruma melihat lagi ke kertas dan mulai membacanya.

_Permintaan nomor enam dan tujuh boleh diisi kapan pun jika Mamori merasa keberatan._

Hiruma tambah mengerutkan kening membacanya. Dia lalu melihat ke Mamori yang tersenyum tanpa bersalah.

"Baca saja dari nomor satu. Daripada kamu terus-terusan mengeluh. Kamu boleh merevisinya sebelum tanda tangan di bawah."

"Kau mengerjaiku, heh," keluhnya.

Hiruma lalu membaca permintaan nomor satu.

_Mamori berhak mengambil hari libur dari klub jika banyak tugas mendesak dari kampus._

Hiruma terdiam. "Pinjam pulpen," ujarnya.

Mamori lalu merogoh tas kemudian memberikan pulpennya.

Hiruma lalu menambahkan tulisan di nomor satu.

_Tidak dizinkan jika sedang ada pertandingan penting._

Hiruma lalu melanjutkan membaca lagi.

_Hiruma harus mengantarkan Mamori sampai stasiun jika latihan klub lebih dari jam lima sore._

Hiruma memandang Mamori meminta penjelasan.

"Kereta terakhirku hanya sampai jam 7. Aku tidak akan sempat sampai stasiun jika naik bis," jelas Mamori.

"Keh... Tidak masalah."

Hiruma lanjut membaca lagi.

_Hiruma dilarang mengumpat di depan Mamori. Terlebih jika ditujukan kepadanya._

"Apa-apaan ini, sialan!?"

Mamori berdecak keheranan. "Baru saja kau membacanya. Malah sudah kau langgar."

Hiruma menambahkan sesuatu di kertas.

_Hiruma bebas melakukannya jika tidak ada Mamori._

Mamori lalu ikut membacanya. "Oke... Selama aku tidak mendengarnya."

Hiruma lalu membaca permintaan terakhir di nomor empat.

_Hiruma harus menuruti perkataan Mamori jika itu demi kebaikannya._

Lagi-lagi Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan memandangi Mamori. "Contohnya?" tanya Hiruma.

"Misalnya jika aku bilang kamu harus istirahat, kamu harus melakukannya. Jika aku bilang kamu tidak boleh ini itu, kamu harus melakukannya."

"Kenapa jadi memberatkan kepadaku, heh?"

Mamori mengangkat bahu. "Apa salahnya? Kurasa kamu juga tidak dirugikan."

"Lalu jika aku melanggar?"

"Kalau kamu membuatku kesal, maka aku akan keluar."

"Merepotkan saja," balas Hiruma.

"Jika sudah setuju, tandatangani."

Hiruma menorehkan tanda tangannya. "Latihan hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jum'at," ujarnya.

"Oke."

Dia lalu memutar kertas itu kehadapan Mamori. Mamori kemudian menandatangani kertas itu. Setelah selesai Mamori melipatnya lagi dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

.

.

Mamori keluar ruang kelas bersama dengan Sara. Kuliah jam kedua telah usai dan mereka beranjak ke kafe untuk makan siang. Mereka mengantri bergiliran menunggu makannya. Setelah membayarnya, mereka menuju ke meja kosong dan menikmati makan siangnya disana.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut pulang bersamamu," sahut Mamori.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada latihan klub," jawab Mamori.

"Kamu ikut Amefuto lagi?" tanya Sara yang berpikir cepat.

Mamori mengangguk. "Kamu tidak kaget?"

Sara menggeleng. "Kamu terlalu menyukai Devil Bats dulu. Jadi aku tidak heran," jawab Sara. "Bagaimana dengan klub bukumu?"

"Tidak masalah ikut dua. Lagipula klub buku sifatnya santai. Anggota klubnya fleksibel dan bebas."

"Hari ini kamu mulai latihan?"

Mamori menggangguk.

Mereka lalu menghabiskan Makanannya dan membawa tempat makanannya ke tempat pengumpulan wadah kotor.

Mamori mendorong pintu kafe. Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang duduk di motor di depan kafe.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu aku disini?" kaget Mamori.

Sara ikut menoleh ke seseorang yang dimaksud Mamori. "Kalau begitu aku duluan Mamori. Sampai besok," pamit Sara.

Mamori tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Hiruma.

"Ayo," ajak Hiruma sambil memasangkan helm ke kepala Mamori.

"Yang kuingat di surat perjanjian itu, bukan menjemput tapi mengantar," ujar Mamori.

"Aku sekalian lewat."

"Kenapa tahu aku disini?" tanyanya sambil naik ke atas motor.

"Kemana lagi orang sepertimu saat jam makan siang kalau bukan kesini?" sindir Hiruma.

Mamori hanya mencibirkan bibirnya.

Hiruma lalu melajukan motornya.

.

.

Hari masih jam satu siang. Tentu saja ruangan klub masih sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kita datang cepat-cepat sekali?" tanya Mamori.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin tidur," sahut Hiruma sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa di pinggir ruangan.

"Kamu enak tidur. Lalu aku?" sahut Mamori. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sambil menunggu waktu latihan?"

"Kau bisa tidur bersamaku," balasnya asal.

Mamori melengos dan mengambil laptop Hiruma di atas meja. Dia lalu berjalan dan duduk di sofa dengan kaki Hiruma bertengger di belakang punggungnya.

"Kenapa duduk disini, heh?" protes Hiruma. "Masih banyak kursi lain!"

"Kursi panjang itu tidak ada sandarannya. Aku pegal," balas Mamori. Dia lalu menyalakan laptop yang diletakkan di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau mau apa dengan laptopku?"

"Buka SNS," jawab Mamori sambil mengetik password laptop Hiruma.

"Memang kau tahu cara bermain SNS, heh?" ledeknya.

Mamori melirik tajam ke arah Hiruma. "Kamu bilang mau tidur. Tidur saja sana," perintahnya kesal.

Hiruma lalu menyengir puas.

Setelah itu keheningan melanda ke seisi ruangan. Mamori asik bermain SNS dan mengobrol dengan beberapa teman lamanya disana. Sesekali dia menoleh ke Hiruma yang tertidur pulas.

Waktu baru tiga puluh menit berlalu. Masih ada satu jam lagi sampai waktu latihannya. Mamori lalu meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja dan bangun dari duduknya. Dia beranjak ke ruang ganti, melihat beberapa lemari loker disana.

Mamori menuju ke loker yang terdapat stiker kelelawar. Sudah pasti Mamori tahu itu loker siapa. Dia lalu membukanya. Mamori menghela napasnya. Memang apa yang diharapkannya. Tidak mungkin loker Hiruma akan rapi dan tertata. Jadilah dia mengeluarkan baju-baju berserakkan di lokernya dan duduk di kursi panjang. Dia mulai melipat bajunya.

"Kupikir ada tas perempuan siapa di atas meja sana. Ternyata kamu Anezaki-san," sahut seseorang di ambang pintu ruang ganti.

Mamori kaget dan menoleh mendapati Segawa. Dia lalu berdiri dan membungkuk padanya. "Oh. Apa kabar Kapten?" sapanya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan," ujar Segawa tersenyum dan berjalan ke lokernya.

Mamori lalu duduk kembali dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Apa Hiruma yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu?"

Mamori melihat ke Segawa lalu melihat lagi ke baju di pangkuannya. "Tidak. Ak bosan dan Hiruma hanya tidur saja."

"Bagaimana kamu tahu itu lokernya?"

"Karena ada stiker itu di depannya," jawabnya sambil menunjuk stiker kelelawar itu.

"Ternyata kamu mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Pantas saja dia selalu mengandalkanmu."

Mamori hanya balas tersenyum.

Segawa duduk di sebelah Mamori sambil membuka sepatunya. "Jadi kamu mulai ikut latihan hari ini?"

Mamori mengangguk. Dia bangkit dan meletakkan baju-baju yang sudah dirapikannya ke dalam loker.

"Di depan ada lemari. Itu milik manajer yang dulu. Semua data-data ada disana. Kamu bisa memakainya," ujar Segawa. "Sebentar. Aku ambil kuncinya." Dia menuju ke lokernya lagi.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya saat menerima kunci lemari itu.

"Kamu butuh waktu untuk mempelajarinya. Karena banyak sekali."

"Sedang apa, heh?" tanya Hiruma di ambang pintu ruang ganti melihat Mamori dan Segawa yang santai mengobrol.

Segawa dan Mamori menoleh ke pintu.

"Aku lihat-lihat lemarinya dulu Kapten," ujarnya pada Segawa.

Segawa mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Mamori melewati Hiruma dan berjalan menuju ke lemari. Hiruma mengikuti di belakangnya. Mamori membuka lemarinya. Dia menghela napas lega, karena data-data itu tidak banyak menumpuk seperti yang diperkirakannya. Hanya ada satu tumpukan sedang. Isi lemari itu bermacam-macam. Mulai dari kotak P3K, handuk-handuk bersih, seragam tim untuk bertanding, dan juga rompi latihan. Dia melihat satu slot kosong dan bisa menduga kalau ini adalah tempat khusus untuknya menyimpan barang-barang miliknya.

"Kau mau membaca kertas-kertas itu, heh?" tanyanya di belakang Mamori.

Mamori tidak menoleh. Dia hanya memandangi tumpukan kertas itu. "Menurutmu aku harus membawa pulang semua ini?"

"Sebagian ada data-data anggota pemain lama Anezaki-san," sahut Segawa keluar dari ruangan. "Jadi kau hanya perlu mempelajari dari tiga tahun ke belakang."

Hiruma hanya menyengir dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Mamori sambil berlalu menuju ruangan ganti. Mamori hanya memberenggut mendapati sikap menyebalkan Hiruma seolah tidak mau tahu. Padahal karena dirinyalah yang telah menjerumuskan Mamori ke tugas-tugas ini.

.

.

Tugas hari pertama Mamori membuatnya kewalahan. Tidak ada henti-hentinya Pelatih menyuruhnya ini dan itu. Mulai dari mencatat kecepatan berlari, mengukur kekuatan lemparan, dan ketahanan. Tapi beruntungnya ada petugas pembersih klub yang bertugas membersihkan ruangan, mengumpulkan bola, dan pakaian kotor anggota tim. Jadi tugas Mamori benar-benar fokus hanya untuk membantu penyusunan strategi klub.

Mamori mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan duduk di sofa. Dia melihat ke kertas di _clipboard_ miliknya. Disitu tertulis nama-nama universitas yang mendaftar di kejuaran Rice Bowl. Pelatih memintanya untuk mengamati kekuatan dan kelemahan mereka. Bukan tugas yang mudah. Karena ada dua belas universitas yang harus diamatinya dalam kurun waktu satu bulan.

Satu per satu anggota klub sudah pada pulang. Hanya menyisakan empat orang anggota termasuk Mamori dan Hiruma. Mamori melihat Hiruma sudah melewatinya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Kamu mau kemana Hiruma?" cegah Mamori panik.

"Kita pulang dulu Anezaki-san," sahut anggota lain dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Mamori. Dia lalu beralih lagi ke Hiruma

"Tentu saja pulang, bodoh," jawabnya.

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya. Bukan karena kata kasar yang ditujukan padanya. Tapi lebih kepada Hiruma lupa dengan janji lainnya. "Kamu lupa?"

Hiruma melihat ke jam tangannya. "Masih jam setengah lima."

. "Aku masih harus merapikan data ini. Aku tidak tahu kapan selesainya!" protes Mamori.

"Kau bisa melakukannya besok," balas Hiruma.

"Tapi kau harus tetap mengantarku. Aku capek," keluhnya.

"Cih... Merepotkan saja," balas Hiruma. "Ayo cepat."

Mamori lalu bergegas memasukkan data-data ke lemari dan merapikan barangnya. Hiruma bersandar di pintu sambil menunggu Mamori.

"Kau tidak bawa jaket?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori menggeleng. Dia lalu mengunci lemarinya.

"Ambil jaketku di loker sana," perintah Hiruma.

"Untuk apa..."

"Anginnya kencang bodoh."

Mamori melotot. "Dua kali kamu mengataiku Hiruma. Kamu lupa di surat perjanjian nomor tiga?"

Hiruma tidak memedulikan Mamori dan berjalan menuju lokernya. Dia lalu kembali lagi ke Mamori. "Bodoh itu tidak kasar. Kalau aku bilang sialan, brengsek, itu baru kasar, bodoh."

Mamori menarik jaket Hiruma kesal. "Sudahlah. Aku pusing mendengarkanmu."

Hiruma mengikuti Mamori keluar dan menutup pintunya.

.

.

Akhir pekan telah tiba. Mamori ada janji bertemu dengan Suzuna. Mereka bertemu di kafe yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Mamori memandang ke jalanan dari tempatnya duduk. Angin musim semi masih berhempus dengan aroma khasnya. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Suzuna berjalan menuju ke arah kafe. Mamori lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama Mamo-Nee," ujar Suzuna sambil menarik kursi di depan Mamori dan duduk disana.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga baru datang," kita pesan minuman dulu."

Minuman sudah datang sesuai dengan pesanan mereka. Mamori lalu menikmati minumnya.

"Jadi kamu ikut klub Amefuti lagi...," sahut Suzuna memamerkan senyumannya. "Sudah kuduga."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Suzuna," sahut Mamori. "Aku sudah susah payah menguatkan hatiku."

Suzuna tertawa. "Bukan begitu. Dulu saat kamu 'diam-diam' bilang padaku tidak ingin ikut Amefuto lagi. Tapi aku tidak yakin kamu bisa melakukannya," jelasnya. "Ditambah kalau You-Nii tahu, dia pasti tidak akan diam saja."

"Sulit sekali menolak 'yang satu itu'," keluh Mamori menghela napasnya.

"Tugasmu pasti berat Mamo-Nee," sahut Suzuna. "Mengingat The Wizards adalah klub yang terlalu sempurna."

"Makanya itu..." lanjut Mamori. "Aku bersikeras tidak mau. Aku takut tidak bisa membagi waktuku. Aku takut klub akan terbengkalai gara-gara aku."

Suzuna tertawa. "Tidak akan mungkin seburuk itu. Ingat masih ada You-Nii dan senior-senior yang lain."

"Ya... Tapi mereka terlalu percaya padaku. Mereka pikir aku bisa menangani semuanya."

"Jalani saja dulu," ujar Suzuna. "Jika sulit, kamu masih punya You-Nii," sarannya.

"Kenapa selalu disangkutkan dengannya. Padahal dia yang menjerumuskanku."

"Yahh... Anggota klub pasti tidak akan sembarangan percaya pada seseorang. Jadi mereka pasti sudah tahu kamu."

"Entahlah... Aku hanya berharap semuanya baik-baik saja."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Side Note :

Okee... Masalah masih belum terlihat. Jadi tenang saja... Saya tidak akan membuat cerita yang rumit. Dan semoga kalian tetap menanti kelanjutan ceritanya.

Jalan lupa reviewa yang buuaannnyaaaak XD biar notif email saya penuh. Biar saya semangat untuk menulis lagi. Okee? XD

So guys, jangan lupa reviewnya ya.

.

.

Salam : De


	3. Chapter 3

Halo... Apa kabar? Semoga kita semua selalu sehat dan dilindungi dari penyakit di tengah-tengah Krisis Covid-19 ini. Aamiin

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Mamori berdiri di samping pintu kereta dengan tidak sabar sambil terus-menerus melihat jam di ponselnya. Dia terus meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau dia harus melakukannya. Keadaan memaksanya untuk segera menghubungi seseorang. Karena cuma orang itulah yang bisa menolongnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa Mamori andalkan. Jadi apapun resikonya, Mamori harus minta tolong kepadanya.

Dengan sisa baterai yang tinggal sedikit, dia lalu menekan nomor di panggilan cepatnya. Beberapa detik yang lama akhirnya telepon tersambung.

_"Ada apa?" _sahut Hiruma di seberang. Dia baru saja turun dari motornya.

"Jemput aku di stasiun. Sekarang," perintah Mamori.

Beberapa detik Hiruma terdiam.

"Cepatlah. Kumohon, Hiruma," pinta Mamori. "Aku tidak akan sempat ke kampus jika harus menunggu dulu bis datang. Aku ada presentasi penting pagi ini."

_"Kukira permintaan nomor empat ada hubungannya dengan kebaikanku,"_ sahut Hiruma.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan permintaan itu. Aku cuma minta pertolonganmu. Tolonglah Hiruma," balas Mamori.

_"Kau akan berikan imbalan apapun itu padaku, heh?"_

"Ya! Apapun maumu," jawab Mamori. "Dua puluh menit lagi aku sampai stasiun. Sekarang cepat jalan."

_"Keh..."_

.

.

Masih tiga puluh menit lagi sampai jam kuliah pertama. Jadi memang pilihan yang tepat bagi Mamori dengan meminta Hiruma menjemputnya. Karena jika Mamori naik bis, dia harus menunggu bis datang dulu, lalu perjalanan di bis yang memakan waktu dua puluh menit, ditambah dia harus berjalan kaki sampai kampusnya. Bisa-bisa Mamori akan ketinggalan jam kuliah pertamanya dan akan dimarahi teman-teman sekelompoknya.

Tidak biasanya Mamori kalang kabut di pagi hari seperti ini. Tapi karena akhir pekan kemarin dia sibuk mengurus presentasinya ditambah menyusun format untuk menganalisis data tim universitas lain. Jadilah dia tertidur pulas karena kelelahan dan lupa mengisi daya ponselnya yang tanpa disadarinya sudah mati. Alarmnya jadi tidak berbunyi.

Hiruma mengendarai motornya selama lima belas menit. Hiruma menunggu di pinggir jalan di depan pintu keluar stasiun. beberapa menit kemudian, Mamori muncul dari pintu keluar dan berlari ke arahnya. Hiruma langsung memberikan helmnya.

"Ayo," sahut Mamori, sudah naik di atas motor dan siap berangkat. Hiruma lalu melajukan motornya.

Lima belas menit mereka tiba ke kampus Mamori. Mamori bergegas turun dan dengan cepat melepaskan helm. Dia langsung memberikan helm kepada Hiruma.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya lalu bergegas menuju kampus namun tangannya tertahan oleh Hiruma.

Mamori menoleh dan melihat ke Hiruma.

"Apapun mauku, heh?" ujar Hiruma mengingatkan Mamori lagi.

"Astaga, ya. Apapun, Hiruma. Kita bicara nanti. Aku pergi dulu," balas Mamori lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Hiruma dan berlari ke arah gedung kampusnya.

.

.

Saat ini perpustakaan sepi, tapi Mamori masih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya saat orang lain tengah menyantap makan siangnya. Perpustakaan masih buka tentunya walaupun petugas sedang istirahat. Jadi Mamori lebih memilih disini dan melewatkan makan siangnya.

Suara kursi digeser terdengar di sebelahnya sehingga mengalihkan konsentrasi Mamori. Dia melihat Hiruma duduk disana. Dia tidak kaget ataupun keheranan. Karena belakangan ini Mamori paham, salah satu keahlian Hiruma adalah menemukannya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau hobimu belajar. Kukira makan," sindir Hiruma.

Mamori tetap pada kerjaannya dan mengabaikan Hiruma. "Apa hobimu mengganggu orang?"

"Sudah pasti itu," balas Hiruma.

Hiruma mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya. Dia lalu menyodorkannya ke Mamori.

Mamori melirik melihat sekotak susu di hadapannya. Dia lalu melihat ke Hiruma keheranan. "Untukku?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Beli satu gratis satu," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori tersenyum. Tentu saja itu sebuah kebohongan. Karena seorang Hiruma Youichi tidak mungkin membeli susu. Jadi sudah pasti dia sengaja membelinya untuk Mamori. Ditambah dia tahu kalau Mamori belum sempat makan siang dan dia datang menyelipkan susu itu di saku jaketnya. Karena tentu saja ada larangan membawa makanan dan minuman ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Ada apa menemuiku?" tanyanya sambil meminum susunya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak ada urusan lain di perpustakaan, heh?" balas Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk-angguk. "Okee," ujarnya sambil melihat Hiruma mengeluarkan buku dan mulai membacanya.

Beberapa menit hening sejenak.

Hiruma menoleh dan melihat ke Mamori. "Kamu ingat janji yang tadi pagi?" sahut Hiruma.

Sudah Mamori duga. Tentu saja Hiruma akan mengungkit itu. Dia sudah yakin itulah alasan mengapa Hiruma ada disini. Tapi Mamori berusaha tidak mengungkitnya dan berharap Hiruma lupa dengan janji tadi pagi itu.

Mamori menatap ke Hiruma dan menganggu ragu. "Ya."

"Aku mau imbalanku sekarang."

Mamori melihat ke Hiruma. Bertanya-tanya apa yang laki-laki ini inginkan. Dia melihat Hiruma memandanginya dengan senyum muslihat. "Kamu tidak minta yang macam-macam kan?"

"Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh bodoh. Kau bukan tipeku," balas Hiruma.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau bawa kertas perjanjian itu?"

Mamori mengangguk. Dia lalu mengeluarkan buku catatan. Karena kertas itu sudah dia tempelkan disana. Mamori membuka halaman dan membuka lipatan kertas perjanjian itu.

Hiruma menarik kertas itu ke tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kamu mau apa?" tanya Mamori khawatir.

"Aku ingin dua nomor terakhir jadi milikku," jawab Hiruma.

"Apa? Tidak boleh," tolak Mamori mentah-mentah.

"Kau bilang apapun mauku, bodoh."

"Iya. Tapi bukan yang ini."

"Lalu kau pikir aku mau apa lagi darimu? Minta ditraktir makan?" balasnya menyindir.

Beruntung tidak ada orang di sekitar bangku mereka. Karena siapapun pasti akan terganggu dengan obrolan mereka yang cukup berisik.

"Kalau itu maumu aku akan mentraktirmu," balas Mamori tidak kalah keras kepala.

"Kau sudah janji, sialan," kesal Hiruma.

Mamori memangku tangan di depan dadanya kesal. "Kau melanggar nomor tiga."

"Kau pikir kau tidak melanggar janji?"

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya lelah. "Kamu bisa meminta apa saja kan? Kenapa harus daftar permintaan ini?" protesnya.

"Karena saat ini aku tidak ingin apapun darimu, bodoh. Jadi berikan aku dua nomor ini."

Mamori menarik napas menenangkan. Sepanjang Mamori mengenal Hiruma, dia tidak mungkin menang dari perdebatan ini. Dia lalu berpikir keras untuk memenangkan situasi.

"Aku akan berikan yang nomor tujuh," ujar Mamori. "Kalau tidak mau maka tidak ada penawaran lagi."

Hiruma melihat ke kertas itu, lalu melihat ke Mamori lagi. "Keh... Setuju." Hiruma lalu mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan sesuatu di permintaan nomor tujuh.

_Permintaan terakhir adalah milik Hiruma._

Dia lalu menyoret tulisan tujuh di permintaan nomor lima.

"Oke. Tidak ada lagi diganti-ganti," sahut Mamori mengambil pulpen dari tangan Hiruma, melipat kertas, dan menutup bukunya. "Dan jangan minta yang aneh-aneh di nomor tujuh."

Hiruma mengangka bahunya dan tersenyum puas.

.

.

Hari ini rasanya Mamori letih sekali. Dia dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan klub. Tadi pagi dia sudah diburu waktu. Siangnya dia sudah dikuras emosi oleh Hiruma dan tidak sempat makan siang. Ditambah tiga mata kuliah yang tiada habisnya. Seharian ini benar-benar menguras energinya.

Mamori masuk ke ruangan klub yang terbuka. Anggota lain sudah berkumpul disana dan siap-siap memasuki lapangan.

"Halo Anezaki-san," sapa Segawa.

"Hai Kapten," balas Mamori tersenyum seadanya sambil memasukkan barangnya ke dalam lemari. Dia lalu mengeluarkan clipboard dan apapun yang diperlukan Pelatih seperti pluit dan stopwatch.

Para pemain sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Setelah melakukan pemanasan, mereka melakukan berbagai macam latihan sesuai porsi yang sudah dibuat Mamori atas rundingan dengan Pelatih.

Walau musim pertandingan masih enam bulan lagi, tapi tidak ada kata lengah bagi mereka. Sudah jadi tradisi bahwa Tropi Rice Bowl tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan tim lain. Kemenangan di setiap pertandingan adalah suatu keharusan. Mempertahankan gelar adalah suatu kewajiban. Karena jika sampai kalah, mereka hanya akan jadi bahan ejekan para alumni The Wizards.

Hiruma meneguk minuman dari botolnya. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Mamori duduk di kursi pinggir lapangan sambil mengikat rambutnya. Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya. Raut wajah lelah Mamori terpampang jelas di mata Hiruma. Dan hal itu mengganggunya.

Segawa yang berdiri di samping Hiruma. Dia memperhatikan Hiruma dan melihat ke pandangan yang ditujunya. "Ada apa? Dari tadi kau terus memperhatikan Anezaki-san," tanya Segawa.

"Aku rasa dia akan ambruk," jawab Hiruma.

Segawa mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Siapa? Anezaki-san?" tanyanya. "Kulihat dia tampak sehat-sehat saja." lanjutnya lagi.

"Itulah yang dia ingin orang lain lihat," balas Hiruma. Dia meletakkan kembali botol minum ke pinggir dan berlari lagi ke dalam lapangan.

.

.

Latihan selesai jam lima. Anggota lain sedang bersiap-siap pulang. Para petugas juga merapikan peralatan latihan. Sementara Mamori masih di lapangan sedang berdiskusi dengan Pelatih. Lima belas menit akhirnya mereka selesai. Mamori dengan lelahnya kembali ke ruangan klub.

Mamori masuk ke ruang klub yang sudah sepi. Hanya menyisakan Hiruma seorang. Dia melihat Hiruma bersantai dengan laptopnya di sofa. Mamori lalu ikut duduk disana dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Hampir setengah enam. Cepat beres-beres," sahut Hiruma.

"Masih ada waktu. Biarkan aku istirahat sejenak," balas Mamori lemah.

"Kita yang berlari-lari di lapangan, kenapa kau yang kelelahan, heh," ujarnya.

Mamori tidak peduli. Dia terlalu lelah untuk membalas sindiran Hiruma. Mamori hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak. Merasakan kelelahan dan kelaparan sekaligus.

Dia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang terakhir kali dia makan. Tadi pagi dia terburu-buru dan tidak sempat sarapan. Oh ya... Dia sempat makan roti yang diberikan Sara tadi pagi. Dan dia sempat minum susu yang diberikan Hiruma. Pantas saja dia selapar ini.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau sampai ketingggalan kereta."

Mamori membuka matanya dan menatap kesal ke Hiruma. Dia lalu bangun dari duduknya dan menuju ke lemari.

"Kenapa tidak menginap di rumah temanmu saja? Kurasa kau tidak sanggup ber-"

Ucapan Hiruma terhenti saat dia mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop. Hiruma kaget melihat Mamori yang sudah tersungkur di lantai. Dengan cepat Hiruma berdiri. Dia lalu menghampiri Mamori.

Hiruma mengangkat tubuh Mamori dan menahannya di pangkuannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, heh?" ujarnya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mamori.

Hiruma menghela napasnya, melihat Mamori yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dia lalu membawa Mamori dan membaringkannya di sofa.

"Sialan. Sekarang kau malah pingsan. Kenapa dari pagi kau selalu menyusahkanku, heh?" keluhnya walaupun tidak ada yang dengar.

Hiruma duduk di lantai di samping sofa. Entah apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Dia lalu bangun dan mengambil handuk kemudian membasahinya. Hiruma kembali lagi ke Mamori dan membasuh kening, pipi, dan leher Mamori dengan handuk basah itu. Berharap Mamori lekas sadar.

"Dasar bodoh. Untuk apa kau tulis permintaan nomor satu kalau kau memaksakan diri seperti ini," ujarnya menarih handuk basah itu di atas meja.

Beberapa puluh menit terlewati. Hiruma melihat ke jam tangannya. Dua puluh menit yang melelahkan dan yang terlama bagi Hiruma sambil menunggu Mamori sadar. Sesekali Hiruma mengecek kening Mamori untuk mengetahui suhu badannya. Sudah pasti Mamori kelelahan, pikirnya.

Hiruma memperhatikan Mamori. Dia memandangnya dengan penuh kecemasan. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini, bodoh," keluh Hiruma kepada Mamori yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Side Note :

Dilema saya membuat cerita ini adalah : membuat hubungan mereka terlihat pure berteman tanpa ada unsur TTM-an. Pluus menghilangkan kesan pembaca tentang cemistry mereka yang kuat di fic2 sebelumnya dan itu sulit sekaliiiii T-T

.

.

Btw, sekali-sekali ingin balas pertanyaan yang selama ini sudah beredar di review

1\. apa author punya Wattpad?

Tentu punya dong. Tidak mungkin orang yang suka baca tapi tidak punya akun wattpad.

2\. Apa menulis cerita juga di akun wattpad?

Jawabannya tidak. Akun itu khusus untuk mencari inspirasi. Kalau mempublish cerita dengan karakter sendiri rasanya masih malu XD

3\. Suka baca novel terjemahan ya?

Bingo. Betul banget. Saya lebih suka baca buku terjemahan. Karena entah kenapa gaya tulisannya lebih ngena ke saya. Lebih baku dan enak dibaca.

4\. Suka nonton film apa?

Semua genre film saya suka. Fantasy, action, comrom, adventure, horror, thriller. Satu genre yang saya tidak suka. Yaitu melodrama. Pokoknya yang ceritanya sedih-sedih saya ga suka. Kontras ya sama cerita-cerita fanfic yang saya bikin. Yah tapi menurut saya cerita fanfic saya ga melodrama kok. Setuju kan?

.

.

Sudah ah. Stop ngartis nya. Tapi kalau ada pertanyaan lain. Silahkan tanya saja.

Jadi jangan lupa tulis sesuatu di kotak review yaaa. Ditunggu pesan dan kesannya.

Salam : De


	4. Chapter 4

Sepertinya banyak yang panik kalau hubungan mereka cuma sebatas teman? Tenang guys... Baru awal sudah pasti hanya teman doong. Jadi ditunggu saja prosesnya ya. Dijamin tidak akan mengecewakan XD

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Mamori membuka matanya perlahan. Dia membiasakan mata dengan lampu ruangan yang masih menyala. Dia teringat kalau dia masih ada di ruangan klub.

_Apa yang terjadi? Jam berapa sekarang?_ Tanya Mamori dalam hati.

Mamori ingin menggerakkan tangan kanannya, tapi tertindih oleh sesuatu. Mamori menoleh dan melihat Hiruma. Sudah terlelap dengan membaringkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Hiruma..." panggil Mamori dengan suara lemasnya.

Hiruma bergeming. Masih tetap pada posisinya.

Mamori berhasil menarik tangannya. Dia mengayun-ayunkannya perlahan karena pegal sehabis tertindih kepala Hiruma. Dia lalu menggoyangkan pundak Hiruma.

"Bangun Hiruma," ujarnya lagi dan sudah pada posisi duduknya.

Perlahan Hiruma mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan setengah kantuk dia melihat ke Mamori. Dengan refleknya dia meletakkan telapak tangan di kening dan pipi Mamori. "Kau baik-baik saja, heh?"

"Aku haus," ujar Mamori.

Hiruma lalu bangun dan mengambilkan botol minum dari dalam lemari penyimpanan makanan. Dia membukakan tutup botol dan memberikan pada Mamori.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya lalu meminum air itu.

Hiruma kembali duduk di lantai sambil memperhatikan Mamori.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma melihat ke jam tangannya. "Hampir jam delapan."

Mamori menghela napas. "Bagaimana ini... Bagaimana aku bisa pulang."

"Kenapa kau tidak pingsan saat tadi masih banyak orang, heh. Atau kau tinggal bilang kalau kau sakit," ujar Hiruma.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat yang lain cemas," jawab Mamori.

"Jadi kau pikir kalau kau pingsan hanya di depanku, aku tidak akan cemas, bodoh?" keluh Hiruma.

Mamori tersenyum mendengarnya. Entah apa yang lucu dari perkataan Hiruma tadi. Tapi yang jelas itu membuat Mamori tersenyum. "Kamu mencemaskanku Hiruma?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak cemas. Seandainya aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Kau tahu aku kebingungan?"

"Maaf. Tapi aku tahu kamu tidak akan menelantarkan aku."

Hiruma mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Sekarang kau mau apa? Kereta terakhir sudah lewat. Bis pun juga tidak ada."

"Aku lapar. Sangat," balas Mamori.

"Kalau begitu beres-beres. Kita cari makan," ujarnya. Dia lalu melihat ke Mamori lagi. "Kau bisa berdiri kan?"

Mamori meraih lengan Hiruma untuk membantunya berdiri. Dia lalu berjalan ke lemari.

"Kau tidak bawa jaketku lagi?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori menggeleng.

"Aku sudah bilang bawa jaketku atau jaketmu setiap hari. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku, heh?"

"Ya ya..." ujarnya tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Biasanya Mamori lah yang selalu bawel kepada Hiruma. Tapi hari ini justru sebaliknya.

"Ayo cepat."

.

.

Mamori menunggu di kursi yang menghadap ke jendela luar di sebuah minimarket. Sesekali dia menoleh ke Hiruma yang masih menunggu bento dihangatkan oleh pelayan. Beruntungnya minimarket di depan kampus ini buka dua puluh empat jam. Jadi Mamori tidak perlu menunggu lama karena dia sangat kelaparan.

Tidak lama Hiruma datang membawakan bento Mamori dan ramen untuknya. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja. Setelah itu membawa lagi dua botol air minum.

Mamori mulai memakan bentonya. Mereka saling terdiam menikmati makan malamnya sambil melihat lalu lalang mahasiswa yang masih sibuk walaupun sudah malam seperti ini.

"Bisa-bisanya kau selalu mengomel soal kesehatanku sementara dirimu sendiri tidak kau urus," keluh Hiruma.

"Aku baru sekali ini," balas Mamori. "Sudahlah Hiruma... Berhenti mengeluh, oke? Kepalaku masih pusing."

"Lalu sekarang kau mau bagaimana bodoh? Aku tidak mau mengantarmu pakai motor sampai rumah. Kau pikir dekat!"

"Aku akan pulang naik taksi," balas Mamori.

Hiruma melihat ke Mamori lagi. Tidak percaya dengan jawabannya. Dia melihat Mamori mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

"Pantas saja ibuku tidak menelepon. Ternyata ponselku mati." Mamori lalu mengambil _charge_ ponsel dan mengisi daya di stopkontak di depannya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makannya lagi. Setelah selesai Mamori membuang sampah bekas bento lalu menyeduh kopi dan susu untuknya. Dia lalu kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini," ujar Mamori membuat Hiruma menoleh ke arahnya. "Kamu ambil bajumu, lalu antar aku sampai rumah. Dan kamu menginap disana," usulnya.

Hiruma menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir. "Jangan bercanda bodoh."

"Kalau begitu aku menginap di rumahmu. Aku belum pernah bertemu keluargamu."

"Aku tinggal sendiri," sahut Hiruma.

"Itu malah lebih bagus. Berarti aku tidak perlu merepotkan keluargamu," balas Mamori lagi.

"Astaga. Sialan," kesal Hiruma tidak tahan. "Dari tadi aku tidak mengoceh karena aku ingat kau bilang masih pusing. Tapi bisa tidak kau bicara yang lebih masuk akal sedikit?"

"Habis kalau naik taksi pasti biayanya mahal sekali. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kalau kamu tidak mau mengantarku maka aku akan menginap di tempatmu."

Hiruma menghela napas lagi kesal. "Kau lupa kalau aku laki-laki, heh?"

"Kamu bilang aku bukan tipemu," balasnya santai.

"Tetap saja kau perempuan, bodoh!" kesalnya. "Aku ini laki-laki sehat."

Mamori mengaduk-aduk susu hangatnya. "Kalau begitu aku tidur di ruang klub saja."

Hiruma menatap Mamori dan mengerutkan keningnya. Mamori menoleh dan menghela napasnya.

"Kamu tidak ingin aku tidur di ruang klub. Tapi aku juga tidak boleh menginap di tempatmu. Apa kamu punya solusi lain?"

"Keh... Kau menginap di tempatku."

.

.

Mamori mengikuti Hiruma ke apartemennya. Bukan apartemen bobrok seperti dugaannya. Tapi sebuah apartemen semi-mewah sepuluh lantai lengkap dengan lift-nya.

"Kamu tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Mamori saat mereka memasuki lift dan menuju ke lantai lima.

Mamori mengambil ponsel di tasnya saat mereka tiba di lantai lima. Dia berjalan di belakang Hiruma sambil menelepon ibunya.

"Halo ma," sapa Mamori. "Maaf baterai ponselku habis tadi," ujar Mamori.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa. Aku lupa bilang kalau banyak tugas hari ini. Jadi aku akan menginap di rumah teman," lanjut Mamori lagi sambil berdiri di sebelah Hiruma yang sedang membuka pintu.

"Aku akan pulang besok. Selamat malam ma. Sampai besok," ujarnya sambil masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Mamori mematikan ponselnya. Dia mengikuti Hiruma sampai ruang tengah. Cukup bersih, pikir Mamori. Hanya ada beberapa buku berserakan di atas meja dan baju Hiruma di sofa. Dia melihat Cerberus tidur di alas tidurnya dengan nyaman.

"Oh Tuhan... Aku lelah sekali," ujarnya dan duduk di atas sofa.

"Kau pakai kamar yang itu," tunjuknya ke kamar di depan mamori.

Mamori melihat ke pintu kamar yang ditunjuk Hiruma. Dia lalu menoleh ke Hiruma yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kamu punya dua kamar, tapi kenapa pelit sekali," sahut Mamori dan masih bisa didengar Hiruma.

Hiruma keluar dengan sebuah kaos dan celana lalu melemparkannya ke pangkuan Mamori.

"Aku tidak suka ada orang lain masuk ke wilayah privasiku."

"Okee...," balasnya. "Terima kasih," senyumnya kepada Hiruma.

Mamori lalu masuk ke kamar yang ditunjuk Hiruma. Dia menutup pintu dan mengganti bajunya. Dia melipat pakaiannya dan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dia lalu menggulung lengan baju dan celana yang kebesaran. Setelah itu dia mengikat rambutnya ke belakang.

Mamori membuka pintu kamarnya. "Kamu ada handuk bersih Hiruma?" teriaknya dari ruang tengah.

"Ada di lemari di kamar mandi," balas Hiruma dari dalam kamar.

Mamori lalu menuju kamar mandi. Dia membuka lemari dan melihat ada sikat gigi baru disana. Mamori lalu memakainya. Setelah itu dia mencuci muka.

Mamori keluar kamar mandi setelah membasuh wajahnya dengan handuk. Dia melihat Hiruma duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Mamori dengan nyaman duduk bersila di atas sofa di sebelah Hiruma. Hiruma menoleh kepadanya dengan wajah tertawa melihat baju Mamori yang kebesaran.

"Cukup nyaman dipakai," ujar Mamori sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Kapan-kapan aku bisa pakai lagi."

"Kapan-kapan kepalamu," ujarnya sambil menjitak kepala Mamori.

Mamori lalu bangun dari duduknya. "Aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam."

"Jangan lupa nyalakan alarmmu," sahut Hiruma.

.

.

Mamori masuk ke ruangan besar tempat kuliah pertamanya harinya ini. Dia memandang ke sekeliling dan mencari Sara disana. Dia melihat Sara melambaikan tangan. Mamori lalu memasang senyumannya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu di kereta tadi," sahut Sara saat Mamori sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Mamori hanya memasang senyum serba salah. Sementara Sara, orang yang terlalu peka bisa melihat kalau Mamori sedang menutupi sesuatu. Dia lalu menyadari pakaian yang dipakai Mamori. Sebuah sweater kebesaran walaupun sangat cocok ditubuhnya.

"Kamu tidak pulang ke rumah?" selidik Sara.

Mamori menoleh kaget. "Ehm... Ya. Aku menginap di rumah teman kemarin."

"Laki-laki?"

Mamori terdiam tidak berani menjawab.

"Kamu menginap di rumah siapa Mamori? Karena aku tahu kalau ini jelas sweater laki-laki," sambungnya lagi.

"Ssstt!" selanya khawatit jika ada yang dengar. "Hiruma. Aku menginap di tempatnya. Kemarin aku pingsan setelah latihan. Aku tertinggal kereta terakhir."

"Pingsan?" balasnya cemas. "Kenapa kamu bisa seceroboh itu Mamori?"

"Maaf," sahutnya merasa bersalah. "Kamu tahu kan kemarin tugasku banyak sekali. Aku tidak makan apa-apa seharian."

"Lagipula menginap di tempat Hiruma?" ulangnya lagi dan mendapat peringatan dari Mamori. "Apa kamu tidak takut padanya?"

"Takut?" ulang Mamori hampir tertawa. "Kenapa harus takut. Dia cuma penampilannya saja yang seram."

"Bukan itu maksudku," balas Sara. "Dia kan laki-laki. Kamu harusnya lebih waspada sedikit."

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dari semua laki-laki yang kukenal, cuma dia yang kuyakin tidak akan macam-macam kepadaku. Selain Sena tentunya."

Sara berdecak. "Kamu terlalu mempercayainya Mamori."

"Kamu tidah tahu. Dia itu terlalu menjagaku," ujarnya.

"Kamu bicara seolah dia pacarmu saja," sahutnya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Untuk apa punya pacar kalau aku punya teman laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan? Ya kan?" ujar Mamori dengan memamerkan senyumannya.

"Yah... Terserah kamu saja Mamori."

.

.

Di pinggir lapangan Mamori sedang berbincang dengan Segawa. Sementara anggota lain sibuk berlatih. Beberapa hari belakangan mereka memang sering berdiskusi. Menurut Mamori Segawa termasuk Kapten yang bijak yang selalu mendengarkan masukkannya. Jadi berdiskusi dengannya akan membuat pekerjaan Mamori sedikit lebih ringan karena ada yang membantu.

"Kapan kamu mulai mengamati klub lain Anezaki-san?" tanya Segawa.

"Kurasa aku akan mulai akhir pekan ini."

"Ajaklah salah satu anggota baru menemanimu. Agar mereka juga tahu lawan mereka nanti."

"Jadi aku boleh mengajak Hiruma?"

"Tentu saja," balas Segawa. "Itu bisa berguna karena dia akan menggantikanku."

Mamori memerhatikan Hiruma di tengah lapangan yang sedang berlari bersama anggota lain. "Apa sudah pasti dia yang akan menjadi Kapten selanjutnya?"

Segawa mengangguk yakin.

"Kenapa bukan Kongo-san atau Akaba-san?" tanya Mamori.

"Kurasa Pelatih lebih memercayai Hiruma," jawab Segawa. "Menurutku dia itu orang yang konsisten. Sangat jelas sekali bahwa bagi Hiruma Amefuto itu segalanya. Bukan begitu?"

Mamori tertawa mendengarnya. "Tepat sekali. Karena terlalu cintanya, dia bahkan jadi menyebalkan."

Segawa menoleh dan teringat sesuatu. "Aku ingat Pelatih pernah bilang kenapa dia harus merekrutmu."

Mamori menoleh menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Dia bilang, karena Hiruma yang seperti itu, dia butuh seseorang yang bisa mengaturnya. Yang sudah dipercayainya. Agar Tim bisa seimbang."

Mamori teringat percakapannya dengan Hiruma dulu. Saat dia bilang kalau Klub membutuhkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," sahut Segawa. "Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang mendengarnya berkata kasar. Kupikir hanya perasaanku saja, tapi memang dia juga jarang memarahi seseorang. Apa dia sudah berubah?"

Mamori tersenyum mengetahui bahwa Hiruma menepati janjinya.

"Woi Kapten. Sampai kapan kau mau bersantai-santai disana?" teriak salah satu anggota.

Mamori melihat ke asal suara. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke Hiruma yang juga tengah memerhatikan mereka. Mamori lalu tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Aku dimarahi. Aku ke lapangan dulu."

Mamori menganggukan kepala mengiyakan.

.

.

Hiruma bersandar di pintu ruangan klub dengan tangan berpangku di dadanya. Sudah jam lima sore. Dengan perasaan kesal bercampur lelah. Dia menatap dari kejauhan Mamori dan Segawa yang berjalan berdampingan ke arah ruangan klub. Hiruma tambah mengerutkan keningnya kesal saat melihat mereka tertawa dan mengobrol dengan santai. Bukan apa-apa, Hiruma kesal karena di saat lelah seperti ini, yang ditunggunya justru santai dan tidak memikirkannya.

"Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa, heh?" ujarnya saat mereka sudah di depan pintu. "Sudah jam lima lewat kenapa kau malah santai-santai saja!" kesalnya.

Segawa mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat kekesalan Hiruma terhadap Mamori. "Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja Hiruma. Kenapa marah-marah kepada Anezaki-san."

Hiruma ingin sekali marah. Tapi dia tidak mengerti entah karena alasan apa. Dia lelah. Hiruma menahan emosi dan makiannya. Tentu karena dia masih ingat perjanjiannya dengan Mamori. Sialnya, dia makin kesal saat mengingat perjanjian tersebut.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa lebih baik tutup mulutmu, sialan."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Side Note :

Hai... So gimana? Sudah ada perkembangan doong? XD

Btw, ada yang tanyaa di review :

"update setiap hari apa?" Saya update setiap hari Jumat. Tapi bukan setiap Jumat, kadang dua atau tiga minggu sekali. Tapi yang pasti Jumat.

Oke.. Yg mau bertanya sesuatu lagi, silahkan tanya di review. Atau ada yang mau menyumbang ide. Silahkan. Siapa tahu bisa berkolaborasi XD

Sekian ocehan saya. Jangan lupa review dan favoritnya.

Salam : De


	5. Chapter 5

Hai... Semoga kita semua tetap sehat dan bisa selalu menjaga kondisi di keadaan yang seperti ini. Aamiin

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Hiruma ingin sekali marah. Tapi dia tidak mengerti entah karena alasan apa. Dia lelah. Hiruma menahan emosi dan makiannya. Tentu karena dia masih ingat perjanjiannya dengan Mamori. Sialnya, dia makin kesal saat mengingat perjanjian tersebut.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa lebih baik tutup mulutmu, sialan."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Hiruma," sela Mamori sehingga mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hiruma. "Aku akan ganti baju sebentar."

Mamori lalu membuka lemari dan mengambil baju gantinya, kemudian masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Apa kalian pulang bersama?" tanya Segawa sambil memakai jaket dan mengambil tasnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalian pacaran?"

"Aku bilang bukan urusanmu, sialan!"

Segawa menghentikan langkahnya saat mau keluar. Dia menghela napasnya menahan diri. "Aku ini masih Kaptenmu Hiruma. Seniormu. Jadi jaga bicaramu."

Mamori membuka pintu. "Hiruma. Aku masih bisa mendengarmu," keluh Mamori tidak habis pikir.

"Aku pulang dulu Anezaki-san."

Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya ke Segawa. "Ya Kapten. Sampai minggu depan."

Mamori beralih lagi ke Hiruma. Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan. Tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Hiruma. Dia berjalan dengan kesal ke lemarinya.

"Kamu ini kenapa. Berasabarlah sedikit," sahut Mamori.

"Jelas sekali disini kau memanfaatkanku, sialan! Aku tahu kau sudah beres dari tadi tapi kau lama-lama agar aku mengantarkanmu. Aku tahu itu."

Mamori menoleh dari lemarinya. Dia memandang kesal ke Hiruma.

"Kamu pikir aku memanfaatkanmu? Jadi selama ini, itu yang kamu pikirkan Hiruma?" balas Mamori mulai menahan emosinya. "Kamu kira aku mau menambah kerjaanku?"

"Kalau saja kau mengurangi obrolan tidak pentingmu dengan orang lain. Kerjaanmu tidak akan numpuk!"

"Kalau kamu anggap obrolanku dengan Kapten tidak penting. Maka bagiku klub juga penting!" marahnya dengan suara yang tidak kalah tingginya.

Mamori menutup lemarinya dengan kasar. Dia lalu melemparkan kunci itu ke Hiruma.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapmu. Aku berhenti. Jangan menemuiku lagi."

Mamori lalu keluar meninggalkan ruangan klub. Hiruma berdiri sambil melihat Mamori.

Hiruma mengumpat dan membuang kunci itu ke lantai.

.

Latihan hari pertama di minggu ini di baru saja dimulai. Para pemain tengah berbaris di lapangan.

"Kemana manajer? Apa telat?" tanya Pelatih kepada anggotanya.

Segawa menoleh kepada Hiruma. "Kemana Anezaki-san?" tanyanya.

"Mana kutahu, sialan. Jangan bertanya padaku."

"Apa Sabtu kemarin kalian sudah lihat klub The Thunder Spring? Karena Anezaki bilang dia ingin mengajakmu kesana."

Hiruma melihat sesaat ke Segawa. "Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

"Kalian bertengkar?" tebak Segawa, membuat anggota lain melihat ke arah Hiruma.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Anezaki-san, Hiruma-san?" tanya Ikkyu yg berdiri di depan Hiruma.

"Ah brengsek! Aku tidak tahu. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku!" kesal Hiruma.

"Baiklah..." ujar pelatih mendinginkan suasana. "Kita segera mulai latihannya."

.

.

Sudah hari terakhir latihan dalam minggu ini dan Mamori tidak menampakkan dirinya. Hiruma yang dianggap anggota tim sebagai pemicu bolosnya Mamori, tidak ada yang berani mengeluh kepadanya. Lebih parahnya, pencatatan data jadi berantakan. Karena anggota lain harus bergantian bertugas menggantikan Mamori.

Hiruma yang kebagian menyusun data harus pulang belakangan. Entah bagaimana anggota lain tahu kalau kunci lemari Mamori ada di tangannya. Karena itulah Hiruma menjadi 'pengurus lemari' dan mengeluarkan barang-barang kebutuhan Pelatih.

Telepon Hiruma berdering saat dia sedang tengah mengganti bajunya di depan loker. Dia lalu segera memakai bersihnya dan mengangkat telepon.

"Ya," sapanya. Sembari mencari jaket miliknya.

_"Yo Hiruma,"_ sapa seseorang dengan suara rendahnya.

"Ada apa gendut?" balasnya masih mencari-cari jaket itu.

_"Aku dan Musashi ingin kumpul-kumpul. Kau mau ikut?"_ tanya Kurita.

Hiruma mendengar itu. Tapi dia sibuk mengingat dimana jaketnya dan sesaat langsung menyadari kalau jaketnya masih ada di Mamori.

_"Hiruma? Ikut tidak?"_ tanya Kurita lagi.

"Keh... Dimana?" tanya Hiruma.

_"Di kafe dekat stasiun SMA Deimon."_

Hiruma melihat jam tangannya. "Keh... Tunggu aku."

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit dengan motornya Hiruma sampai di kafe. Dia memarkirkan motor dan melepas helmnya. Dia melihat Musashi dan Kurita di bangku luar kafe. Kurita lalu melambaikan tangannya gembira.

"Hirumaaa..." sapa Kurita. "Aku kangen padamu."

"Berisik gendut."

"Sehat Hiruma?" sapa Musashi.

Hiruma balas menyengir padanya. "Kau tampak gembira Pak Tua. Klub kontraktormu lancar?"

Musashi hanya balas tersenyum.

"Kau pesan kopi kan?" ujar Kurita saat pelayan menghampiri mereka dan meletakkan minuman di atas meja.

"Hei Hiruma... Kapan kamu mau berkunjung ke Enma?"

Hiruma meneguk kopinya. "Siapa yang bilang begitu, heh?" ujar Hiruma karena baru pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Mamori-chan yang bilang," jawab. "Di _chatting _dia bilang akan memantau klub Enma bersamamu. Tapi dia tidak bilang kapan."

Hiruma tidak membalas apa-apa. Dia benci perasaan ini. Perasaan bersalah karena telah kesal dengan Mamori tempo hari.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Hiruma?" tanya Musashi yang bisa membaca keheningan Hiruma.

Kurita menoleh bergantian ke Musashi dan Hiruma. "Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Kurita polos.

"Aku membuatnya marah."

Musashi menaikkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Hiruma. Tidak dia duga Hiruma kan menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Marah... Padamu?"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Dia sampai berhenti dari klub."

"Apaaa? Mamori-chan berhenti?" kaget Kurita. "Padahal Mamori-chan begitu serius. Dia sampai bertanya padaku soal minuman yang tidak bisa kau minum karena dia lihat kau tidak menyentuh minuman yang disediakan klub."

"Diam gendut. Jangan bikin aku tambah merasa bersalah!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau buat dia kembali ke klub," sahut Musashi.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, sialan..." ujarnya terdengar frustasi.

"Kenapa tidak kau paksa saja. Itu kan keahlianmu."

Hiruma menggeleng. "Dia tambah tidak mau kalau aku memaksanya."

"Kalau begitu minta maaflah," saran Musashi.

Hiruma lalu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalau dengan caramu dia pasti tidak mau. Maka lakukan yang bukan dengan caramu. Anezaki mungkin mau menerimanya."

"Aku akan membantumu Hiruma," sahut Kurita.

Hiruma lalu menoleh ke Kurita sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku boleh menginap di tempatmu?"

.

.

Hari libur pagi ini, Mamori sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil bermain komputer disana. Dengan berbalut celana putih sedengkul dan kaos biru _turtle neck_ nya, dia tengah mengobrol di _chatting room_ dengan Sara dan juga Ako yang berkuliah di luar negeri. Obrolan mereka berlangsung seru dari membahas topik penting sampai ke yang tidak penting. Mamori tertawa dengan balasan chat Ako yang dengan khas leluconnya.

Mamori hendak membalas obrolannya saat terdengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Dia lalu segera mengetik sesuatu disana.

_"Sebentar... Aku ada tamu."_

Bel pintu berbunyi lagi. Mamori beranjak ke pintu depan dan membuka pintunya.

Mamori memasang wajah kaget saat melihat siapa yang datang. "Kurita-san?"

"Mamori-chan. Apa kabar?" sapa Kurita di luar pagar.

"Kurita-san. Sudah lama tidak bertemu," balas sapaannya sambil tersenyum. "Tumben sekali. Ada apa?" lanjutnya sambil membuka pintu pagar. "Ayo masuk."

"Aku disini saja Mamori-chan," balas Kurita. "Anu... Sebenarnya aku ada perlu kesini karena..." Kurita berhenti dan ragu untuk melanjutkannya. "Ada yang ingin minta maaf kepadamu."

Mamori memiringkan kepalanya. "Minta maaf?"

Kurita menunjuk ke gang di belakangnya. Mamori melongok dan dia melihat seseorang disana. Dia lalu menghela napasnya.

.

.

Sudah hampir lima menit Mamori duduk di bangku taman. Dia melihat Kurita di kursi seberang yang cukup jauh darinya. Setelah itu dia menoleh ke Hiruma yang sedari tadi diam tanpa suara.

Situasi yang seperti ini pernah dialami Mamori bersamanya. Saling mendiami seperti ini. Bedanya saat di Deimon dulu, mereka saling mendiami karena keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. Tapi kali ini, Mamori merasakan aura terpancar dari Hiruma, kalau dia menyesal atas perbuatannya. Dan Hiruma tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku pergi," sahut Mamori namun Hiruma mencegah dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, membuat Mamori duduk kembali.

"Tunggu sebentar saja," ujar Hiruma.

"Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari lima menit. Kalau kamu tidak mau bicara apapun, aku pergi."

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan keberanianku bodoh!"

Dari kejauhan Kurita memasang wajah panik karena mendengar mereka bicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Keberanian apanya? Kamu bisa memakiku seperti itu artinya kamu sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah!"

"Aku minta maaf!"

Mamori terdiam. Dia hanya memandangi Hiruma. "Kamu bilang apa?"

"Kau tuli, heh? Aku bilang aku minta maaf," ulangnya.

"Kamu serius mengatakannya?"

"Jangan menyuruhku mengatakannya berkali-kali sialan," balas Hiruma. "Aku tahu aku salah. Aku kesal dan lelah waktu itu. Ditambah kau yang memperkeruh keaadaan."

Mamori berpikir keras dengan perkataan terakhir Hiruma. "Aku? Memperkeruh keadaan?"

"Ya. Kau ngobrol akrab dengan si sialan itu."

"Kapten Segawa?" sahut Mamori tambah bingung.

"Dia bukan Kaptenmu! Aku Kaptenmu. Kau manajerku sialan!"

"Kenapa kamu melarangku mengobrol dengannya? Suka-suka aku mengobrol dengan siapa saja, Hiruma!"

"Sudah-sudah..." lerai Kurita yang datang menghampiri mereka. "Kenapa kalian malah saling teriak-teriak."

"Aku pusing dengan sikap sahabatmu Kurita-san."

Kurita hanya membalas dengan senyum serba salah. Dia lalu melihat ke Hiruma. "Kamu datang kesini untuk minta maaf Hiruma. Bukan malah bertengkar lagi." Kurita lalu menunduk melihat Hiruma yang masih menggenggam tangan Mamori. "Dan itu... Kamu memegangnya terlalu erat. Bisa-bisa Mamori-chan terluka."

Hiruma melihat ke tangannya dan baru menyadari tindakannya itu. Dia lalu melepaskan tangan Mamori.

"Artinya kalian sudah berbaikan?" ujar Kurita menoleh bergantin ke Mamori dan Ke Hiruma.

Keduanya tidak menjawab dan saling mengalihkan pandangan.

.

.

Mamori baru saja keluar dari kafetaria bersama dengan Sara. Mamori menghentikan langkahnya di depan kafe sementara Sara terus melanjutkan jalannya. Dia lalu melambaikan tangan ke Sara yang akan pulang lebih dulu.

Setelah berdiri sendirian di depan kafe selama lebih dari lima menit. Mamori celingukan ke kanan dan kiri lalu melihat jam di ponselnya. Entah karena terbiasa atau sengaja, setiap Senin Mamori selalu kesini karena tahu Hiruma akan menjemputnya disini, sekaligus karena dia ingin menemani Sara makan siang. Kedua alasan itu memang benar. Jadi bisa dibilang, ini sudah jadi kebiasaannya selama beberapa minggu belakangan.

Tepat seperti dugaannya. Orang yang Mamori tunggu muncul di ujung jalan.

Motor itu berhenti di depan Mamori. Dia lalu menerima helm dari Hiruma dan memakainya. Setelah itu dia naik ke motornya.

"Ayo," sahut Mamori, namun dia tidak melihat Hiruma menarik gasnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil melongok ke depan.

Mamori mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat sebuah kotak di depannya. Sebuah kotak yang Mamori hapal betul isi di dalamnya. Yaitu Kariya Sus.

"Untukmu," ujar Hiruma sambil menyodorkan kotak itu.

"Aku baru saja makan, Hiruma," balas Mamori, sambil menahan senyum mengembangnya.

"Aku tahu," sahut Hiruma dan mulai menjalankan motornya.

Tak peduli Mamori mau dibilang apa karena takluk oleh sebuah makanan di tangannya. Tapi 'sogokan' ini berhasil meluluhkan hati Mamori. Seolah mau menerima permintaan maaf Hiruma kemarin.

Mereka telah sampai ruangan klub. Seperti biasa, hari ini hanya ada mereka berdua yang datang lebih dulu dan sengaja bersantai disana. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa hitam. Sementara Mamori membuka kotak Kariya Sus itu, Hiruma membuka laptopnya.

"Kamu sengaja jauh-jauh pergi ke toko kue Kariya?" tanya Mamori membuka obrolan mereka.

"Aku beli kemarin."

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Tentu saja dia tahu itu bohong. Karena dia tahu, toko kue Kariya libur hari Minggu. Dan tidak mungkin Hiruma tega memberinya kue yang sudah basi.

"Kamu mau?" tawarnya sambil mengambil kue sus itu.

Hiruma menoleh ke Mamori, ke kue sus itu, dan ke Mamori lagi. "Aku ingat tadi kau bilang baru saja makan."

"Aku tadi hanya makan sedikit," bela Mamori.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli."

Mamori lalu melanjutkan makannya sambil melihat apa yang Hiruma kerjakan di laptopnya. Sesaat setelah itu Hiruma menoleh melihat ke Mamori. Mamori balas memandang tatapan Hiruma dengan wajah bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak ada niatan mengembalikan jaket dan sweaterku, heh?"

Mamori juga baru teringat akan itu. "Bukannya aku tidak mau mengembalikannya. Tapi aku susah bawanya. Bawaanku berat."

"Ck. Alasan. Tinggal kau bawa sambil memakainya. Apanya yang susah." balasnya melanjutkan kerjaannya lagi.

Mamori mengangkat bahu. "Kemarin kenapa tidak kamu bawa sekalian saat ke rumahku."

"Mana aku ingat soal itu bodoh."

"Oh iya... Kamu terlalu sibuk meminta maaf padaku," balasnya sambil tertawa kecil meledek ke Hiruma.

."Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi. Kau sudah memakan kue sialan itu. Berarti kita impas."

"Ya ya... Kamu menang."

Suasana ruangan klub kembali sepi. Hiruma masih sibuk dengan laptopnya seolah tidak memedulikan keberadaan Mamori. Sesaat setelah itu dia menyadari ruangan yang terlalu sepi. Baginya, terlalu aneh jika Mamori hanya duduk terdiam tanpa berkomentar atau pun mengerjakan sesuatu.

Hiruma lalu menoleh. Tepat seperti dugaannya bahwa Mamori sudah tertidur lelap. Dia bersandar dengan nyaman di punggung sofa. Kepalanya hampir jatuh terkatuk-katuk ke lengan sofa. Hiruma lalu menahan kepala Mamori dan menyandarkannya ke lengan sofa sementara Mamori menaikan kakinya dan meringkuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Hiruma kemudian bangun dan mengambil jaket The Wizards miliknya di loker. Setelah itu dia menutupi tubuh Mamori dengan jaketnya lalu kembali duduk lagi dan melanjutkan perkerjaannya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Side Note :

Sudah chapter 5 guysss... Saya senang menulis cerita ini karena disini, cerita mereka ringan. Hubungan mereka juga masih real friensdhip dan saya sukaaaa. Okee. Semoga kalian juga suka dengan ceritanya.

Sedikit-sedikit pasti saya akan tambah bumbu-bumbu romantisnya. Tenaaang... Dan sabar ya semuaaa.

Oiya... Mau kasih info nih. Saya sudah kasih tahu belum ya? Kalau setiap saya update cerita baru, itu artinya cerita saya sudah lewat setengah jalan dan sudah mau sampai ending. Jadi saat saya update chapter ini, pun sebenarnya cerita ini sudah tamat... Hehe XD Jadi jangan sampai kalian khawatir cerita ini bakal gantung yaa... Tunggu tanggal mainnya saja XD

Sekarang pun saya juga sedang menggarap projek cerita baru. (Duuh! Malah ngasih bocoran)

Yasudahlah... Sekian side note ini. Review jangan lupa okey?

Salam : De


	6. Chapter 6

Haloo... Surprise! Siapa yang beruntung mendapati saya update Jumat ini ? Hehehe... Saya update sesuai permintaan sang guest-san yang minta update cepat2 XD

Mengingat sekarang hari puasa pertama. Selamat berbuka dan semoga bisa menjalankan puasa dengan keadaan sehat walafiat.

Okeey... Inilah update kejutan yang kalian tunggu-tunggu. Enjoy!

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Bagi anggota Deimon Devil Bats, melihat Mamori dengan Hiruma berdua saja di ruang klub bukan hal yang aneh bagi mereka. Karena mereka semua tahu, sesering apa pun mereka bertengkar, keberadaan Mamori memang selalu tidak lepas dari Hiruma. Tapi lain halnya dengan anggota The Wizards. Mereka tahu kalau Mamori dan Hiruma sama-sama berasal dari SMA yang sama dan mereka adalah bekas Kapten dan Manajer dahulu. Tapi tidak ada yang mengira kalau mereka ternyata seakrab ini. Karena kenyataannya, Hiruma dan Mamori jarang terlihat bicara bersama, mengobrol atau hanya berduaan saja jika ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

Hiruma mendengar suara-suara berisik di depan pintu. Beberapa anggota tim masuk ke ruangan klub dan melihat ke arah mereka. Seketika itu mereka langsung terdiam dan membuat Hiruma menengok ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa, heh?" tanya Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu melihat ke arah pandang mereka ke Mamori yang tengah tertidur dan bersandar di lengan Hiruma.

"Ya ya... Manajer sialan ini kembali lagi. Jadi tidak usah heran melihatnya," ujarnya sambil kembali ke laptopnya.

Bukan itu. Fakta bahwa melihat Mamori kembali memang membuat mereka senang. Tapi bukan itu alasannya yang membuat mereka terpaku dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ya. Mereka masih terheran-heran, kalau ternyata Mamori bisa senyaman itu berada di dekat Hiruma. Berdua saja. Bahkan mereka sendiri yang sesama laki-laki merasa canggung jika bersama Hiruma. Karena aura lelaki itu yang begitu menusuk. Tapi Mamori. Dia bahkan bisa terlelap dan bersandar dengan nyaman di sebelah Hiruma.

"Wah wah... Tumben kalian cepat datang," sahut Segawa di belakang mereka berdiri. "Ada apa?"

"Oh Kapten," ujar salah satu dari mereka dan membuka jalan untuk Segawa lewat.

Segawa melihat ke Hiruma dan Mamori yang duduk di sofa. "Wah... Anezaki-san kembali," ujarnya sambil masuk dan duduk di kursi panjang. Sementara anggota yang lainnya juga ikut masuk dan menuju ke ruang ganti. "Kau yang membujuknya Hiruma?"

"Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan, heh?"

"Yah... Apa pun itu. Terima kasih sudah membawanya kembali," sahut segawa sambil bangun dari duduknya dan menuju ruang ganti.

Mamori terbangun mendengar suara-suara. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari ke sekelilingnya. Hiruma menoleh ke arahnya dan bertatapan dengan mata Mamori.

"Sudah bangun, heh?' ujar Hiruma. "Bagaimana kau tidak gemuk kalau habis makan langsung tidur."

Mamori mengangkat kepala dari lengan Hiruma dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Harusnya kamu bangunkan aku," keluh Mamori.

"Kalau nanti aku bangunkan sebelum waktunya, kau pasti marah-marah," balas Hiruma.

Mamori menutup dirinya dengan jaket saat angin dari pintu masuk menghembus ke arahnya.

"Aku cuci muka dulu," ujarnya. Dia lalu bangun sambil memakai jaket itu dan berjalan ke luar ruangan klub.

.

.

"Akhir pekan nanti ada pertandingan persahabatan antara Enma dengan White Knight. Apa ada di antara kalian yang ingin menonton?" tanya Pelatih sebelum memulai latihan.

Pelatih melihat ke anak buahnya yang sama sekali tidak ada minat dengan pertanyaan itu. "Hosokawa? Kau mau menemani Manajer menontonnya?" tanya Pelatih lagi.

Ikkyu memasang wajah tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kenyataan bahwa dia senang karena bisa berdua saja dengan Mamori membuatnya kebingungan. Anggota lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat tingkahnya.

"Oke... Hosokawa dan Hiruma. Kalian bertiga akan bertugas menonton pertandingan tersebut."

Hiruma melihat ke Pelatih saat mendengar namanya disebut.

Ikkyu hendak protes karena kenapa dia harus bertiga dengan Hiruma. Namun, barisan terlanjur dibubarkan untuk segera memulai latihan.

Mamori berjalan menghampiri Hiruma dan menepuk pundaknya. Hiruma pun menoleh.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang pada Pelatih kalau aku akan menontonnya bersamamu saja," ujarnya, hampir seperti berbisik.

Hiruma menatap ke Mamori. "Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan setuju menemanimu tanpa persetujuanku dulu, heh?"

Mamori balas menatap tajam. "Tentu saja karena kamu tidak mungkin membiarkanku jalan sendirian kan? Kamu tidak mungkin tega."

"Itu karena Pelatih ragu kalau hanya kalian saja. Dia ragu kalian akan pergi menontonnya atau malah pacaran," sahut Agon di belakang mereka.

Mamori menoleh melihat Agon. "Kamu juga mau ikut Kongo-san?" ajaknya kepada Agon seolah tidak menggubriskan perkataannya barusan.

"Tidak terima kasih," balas Agon. "Lebih baik aku bersantai dan menikmati waktu luangku. Kau mau ikut Manajer? Kita bisa bersenang-senang," ajaknya sambil merangkul pundak Mamori.

Mamori balas tersenyum. Dia lalu melepaskan diri dari Agon dan berpindah ke belakang Hiruma, seolah berlindung disana. "Terima kasih, Kongo-san."

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya, brengsek," sahut Hiruma mulai terpancing amarahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" balas Agon dengan senyum menjengkelkan.

"Kau—"

Mamori menghentikan Hiruma dengan menarik lengannya agar menjauh dari Agon. "Ayo Hiruma segera mulai latihan," ajaknya. "Kamu juga Kongo-san," ujar Mamori tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala seraya pergi darinya.

Mamori berhasil membawa Hiruma ke pinggir lapangan. "Tenangkan dirimu. Jangan mudah terpancing."

Hiruma menatap kesal ke Mamori. "Jangan terlalu ramah padanya bodoh. Untuk apa kau senyum-senyum di depannya."

"Lalu kamu mau aku ketus padanya? Dia malah akan tambah seram," bela Mamori.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya," balas Hiruma lalu berlari masuk ke lapangan.

Mamori menghela napas. "Tanpa kamu suruh pun, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya."

.

.

_Maaf Anezaki-san. Aku ada keperluan mendadak pagi ini. Aku tidak bisa ikut. Maaf ya._

Mamori membaca pesan yang baru saja diterimanya dari Ikkyu. Dia lalu melihat ke Hiruma yang berdiri di depannya yang sudah menjemput Mamori di rumahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hosokawa-kun tidak bisa ikut," jawab Mamori. Entah dia harus senang atau kecewa. Tapi karena rencana awalnya dia hanya ingin mengajak Hiruma, jadi tidak masalah baginya.

"Keh. Kalau begitu kita naik motor saja," ujarnya.

Sesaat Hiruma menatap ke Mamori dan mendapati gadis itu yang menyadari arti tatapannya.

"Tenang saja Hiruma. Bajuku lengan panjang," sahutnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Hiruma berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia memberikan helm ke Mamori dan memakai sendiri helmnya. Mereka lalu naik ke motor melajukan motornya ke stadion universitas Enma. Jarak yang ditempuh dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sekitar sembilan puluh menit.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dan masih ada waktu dua puluh menit sampai pertandingan dimulai. Mereka sudah berjalan masuk ke stadion untuk mencari kursi strategis. Penonton yang lain pun sudah mulai berdatangan. Lumayan ramai karena ini adalah pertandingan persahabatan perdana di musim ini. Tentunya orang-orang dari berbagai universitas juga datang menontonnya. Dan Mamori tidak bisa membayangkan jika nanti Saikyoudai Wizards melakukan pertandingan perdananya. Tentunya akan sangat ramai. Dan lawan tandingnya pun pasti akan mengantri.

Pertandingan segera dimulai. Para pemain telah memasuki lapangan. Peluit panjang menandakan mulainya pertandingan. Mamori membuka roti yang dibelinya di jalan tadi. Dia lalu membuka satu memberikannya ke Hiruma. Setelah itu dia membuka untuknya sendiri.

Hiruma menonton pertandingan dengan santai. Walau di dalam otaknya sudah merekam setiap gerakan dan celah-celah lawan. Sesekali dia berdiskusi dengan Mamori dan meminta pendapatnya. Dia juga meminta Mamori mengingat setiap perkataannya. Karena itu, Mamori sedia catatan kecil di tasnya..

Enma kalah telak dari White Knight. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa pertandingan akan berat sebelah seperti ini. Tapi hal ini bisa jadi data yang bagus. Karena Hiruma bisa melihat tentunya White Knight ternyata punya strategi baru walaupun itu belum lima puluh persen diperlihatkannya.

"Ayo," ajak Hiruma.

Mamori pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Hiruma untuk keluar dari stadion.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Hiruma.

"Hiruma!" panggil Kurita dari pinggir lapangan.

Dia lalu lari menghampiri Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Ada Mamori-chan juga! Kalian sudah berbaikan?" tanyanya. "Syukurlah."

"Jelek sekali permainanmu gendut," sahut Hiruma.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Hiruma. Kau tahu aku grogi sekali," jawab Kurita.

"Semangat Kurita-kun. Latihan lebih giat lagi," ujar Mamori tersenyum menyemangati.

Kurita tersenyum ceria. "Terima kasih Mamori-chan!"

"Kurita!" panggil seseorang dari tengah lapangan. Kurita lalu menoleh. "Ayo!"

"Aku harus ke dalam dulu. Dah Hiruma, Anezaki-san!"

"Sampai nanti Kurita-kun," balas Mamori dan melambaikan tangannya.

Hiruma dan Mamori lalu melanjutkan jalannya lagi. Penuhnya para penonton membuat mereka berjalan berdesakkan. Mamori melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Hiruma sembari berjalan beriringan bersamanya.

Hiruma menunduk melihat lengannya digandeng Mamori. "Memang kau anak kecil, heh?"

Mamori yang berjalan sambil menghindari kerumunan, menyadari pertanyaan Hiruma. "Aku takut kamu hilang."

Hiruma tersenyum meremehkan. "bilang saja kau yang takut nyasar."

Mamori mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli mendengar kebenaran yang dikatakan Hiruma. "Kalau aku hilang di kerumunan, kamu pasti meninggalkanku."

Hiruma menoleh memandang ke Mamori. "Rasanya baru kemarin kau bilang kalau 'aku tidak mungkin tega membiarkanmu jalan sendirian'"

"Yah... Siapa tahu kamu berubah pikiran," balas Mamori.

Hiruma lalu menurunkan tangan Mamori dan berganti menggengam tangannya sambil melihat ke jalan di depan. "Dasar bodoh. Kau pikir aku tega."

Mamori menunduk melihat tangannya yang digenggam Hiruma. Dia merasakan tangan Hiruma yang hangat, yang membuat hatinya ikut menghangat. Mamori hanya tersenyum lembut mendapati kelembutan Hiruma.

Si iblis ini memang selalu kejam. Tapi Mamori mengenalnya. Dia adalah iblis yang hangat. Yang selalu mengomel dan mengkhawatirkannya. Walau kata orang Hiruma terlalu mengandalkan Mamori, tapi bagi Mamori Hiruma lah yang selalu bisa diandalkan. Di saat dia tidak bisa minta tolong orang lain, Hiruma akan siap menolongnya.

Ya. Mamori tentu tahu itu. Hiruma tidak akan mungkin tega meninggalkannya.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Mamori. Mamori turun dari motor dan melepaskan helmnya.

"Mau masuk?" ajak Mamori sambil memberikan helmnya.

"Aku langsung pulang saja," jawab Hiruma.

"Hati-hati. Terima kasih Hiruma," ujar Mamori dengan senyum tulusnya.

Hiruma terdiam memandangi Mamori. Memperhatikannya beberapa detik.

Mamori menyadari tatapan Hiruma dan bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu, heh?"

Mamori bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hiruma sampai dia bertanya hal itu, membuat Mamori tambah bingung.

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" tanya Mamori.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Tapi apa kau tidak pegal tersenyum terus," jawab Hiruma.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku harus bermuka masam terus begitu?" balas Mamori lalu memasang wajah masamnya. "Seperti Musashi-san?"

"Yaah... Tidak seperti dia juga."

Mamori melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Siap untuk melancarkan protesnya. "Dan kenapa pula kamu keberatan Hiruma? Ini wajah, wajahku. Terserah aku mau pasang wajah seperti apa."

"Entahlah. Menyebalkan saja melihatmu tersenyum begitu."

Mamori terdiam mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Ya. Entah kenapa itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan tersenyum di depanmu," sahut Mamori, terdengar dingin dari suaranya. "Kamu tidak perlu sejahat itu bilang kalau tidak suka senyumanku."

Hiruma menyadari perubahan raut wajah Mamori. "Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Pulanglah," potong Mamori. "Aku masuk dulu," lanjutnya, sudah berbalik membuka pagar, masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menutup kembali pagarnya.

"Sial!" kesal Hiruma kepada diri sendiri.

.

.

Selesai jam kuliah kedua, seperti biasa Hiruma akan menjemput Mamori setiap hari Senin ini. Dia menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Mamori keluar dari kafe. Begitu pun dengan temannya.

Hiruma lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menelepon Mamori. Terdengar nada sambung, tapi Mamori tidak kunjung mengangkatnya.

Hiruma lalu memakai helmnya lagi dan mulai melajukan motornya. Dia menuju perpustakaan kampus. Masih jam istirahat, jadi perpustakaan terlihat sepi dan mudah mencari Mamori. Namun kursi yang biasa ditempati Mamori kosong. Hiruma menengok ke semua penjuru tempat duduk, tapi Mamori juga tidak ada disana.

Perasaan bersalah itu datang lagi. Saat terakhir bersama Mamori kemarin malam, dia sudah punya firasat itu. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan berakhir seburuk ini. Hiruma berbuat kesalahan lagi karena sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Rasa lelah dan berat di kepala Hiruma kian menumpuk jika sudah berurusan dengan Mamori. Hiruma tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita itu. Tidak bisa ditebak. Dan suka seenaknya. Ya. Mamori seenaknya mengumbar senyuman itu kepada semua orang. Hiruma hanya ingin bilang kalau dia tidak suka melihatnya tersenyum dihadapan orang lain, terkhususnya laki-laki.

Demi apapun, jika Mamori merasa Hiruma tidak menyukai senyumannya, itu kesalahan besar. Hiruma terlalu menyukainya. Itu adalah penyemangatnya. Tapi jika senyum itu ditujukan kepada lelaki lain, hanya akan membuatnya kesal. Dan Hiruma hanya ingin menyampaikan hal itu kemarin.

"Sialan..." umpatnya kepada diri sendiri.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar. Ya.. Ga apa-apa. Biar seru XD

Oke. Terima kasih yang sudah rajin me-review sampai sejauh ini. Sudah masuk chapter pertengahan. Jadi jangan bosan-bosan review-nya. Ditunggu.

Salam : De


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

Hiruma terdiam di tempat duduknya saat melihat Mamori memasuki ruangan klub. Rasa lega melingkupi Hiruma kalau marahnya Mamori tidak berdampak pada klub, karena terbukti Mamori masih datang latihan. Hiruma melihatnya menyapa anggota klub dan tersenyum kepada mereka.

Mamori berjalan ke lemarinya dan membuka pintu lemari itu. Dia berdiri memunggungi Hiruma seolah menganggapnya tidak ada. Benar. Lelaki ini tidak perlu dia sapa. Karena ucapan kemarin, masih berbekas di pikiran Mamori. Dia masih kesal jika melihatnya.

Latihan berjalan dengan normal. Tidak ada yang berubah. Anggota lain pun tak ada yang menyadari diamnya Mamori kepada Hiruma. Hiruma pun latihan seperti biasanya, normal dan tidak ada kendala. Namun yang berbeda hanyalah, dia tidak mendapat penyemangat hari ini.

Bodohnya Hiruma baru menyadarinya. Dahulu, di sela-sela latihan, Hiruma biasa melihat Mamori, dan jika gadis itu mendapati Hiruma yang memandanginya, Mamori akan balas tersenyum. Setiap hari, selalu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Jangankan tersenyum, Hiruma bahkan tidak dapat perhatian Mamori. Dia sudah diabaikannya.

"Jangan bengong Hiruma," tegur Segawa. "Kau mau tertubruk mereka?" ujarnya menunjuk ke barisan _linemen_ yang berbaris di samping Hiruma. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

Segawa bukan orang yang suka ikut campur. Tapi dia termasuk orang yang peka. Dan tentunya dia akan menegur Hiruma, tanpa melibatkan diri ke permasalahannya.

Sesaat sebuah ide muncul di kepala Hiruma. Jika dirinya sendiri tidak bisa mendapatkan perhatian Mamori, tentu dia tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya. Ya. Sudah pasti seratus persen Mamori tidak akan mengabaikannya.

Di tengah berlangsungnya latih tanding. Hiruma membuka helm pengamannya dan membiarkan bola yang melayang ke arahnya. Seolah tidak peduli, Hiruma pura-pura tidak melihat bola itu. Alhasil, bola itu membentur kepala Hiruma kencang ditambah Ikkyu yang menerjang ke arahnya dan para _linemen_ yang juga menghadangnya.

Hiruma yang berniat hanya ingin terkena bola, tidak menduga jika dia akan ditubruk oleh tiga orang _linemen_. Kepala Hiruma terbentur keras bola dan dirinya jatuh ke belakang. Tangannya tertimpa tubuhnya dan dua orang linemen yang menimpanya.

Mamori melihatnya. Awalnya dia tidak begitu memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan, terlebih jika bola sudah di tangan Hiruma. Melihat sosoknya saja sudah menyebalkan. Tapi Mamori kaget saat seseorang berteriak menyebut nama Hiruma dengan suara yang mengkhawatirkan. Sontak Mamori langsung menujukan pandangan ke Hiruma.

Mamori melihat si iblis itu yang terhantam bola dan sedetik itu pula dia tertubruk dan tertindih para linemen. Mamori langsung berdiri dari kursinya seraya meletakkan clipboard. Dia lalu berlari menghampiri kerumunan.

"Sakit bodoh!" keluh Hiruma memukul pundak linemen.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hiruma?" tanya Segawa sambil melihat ke pelipis Hiruma yang berdarah dan meraih tangan kirinya.

"Au! Sakit!" rintihnya lagi saat Segawa mengangkat tangan kiri Hiruma.

Agon terdiam melihat ke Hiruma. "Apa niatmu sampai melepas helm dan bengong di tengah lapangan. Seperti orang bodoh saja," sahut Agon.

Mamori berhasil menerobos kerumunan dan dia sekarang tengah berlutut di depan Hiruma. Dia memegang pipi Hiruma sambil menelusuri setiap kemungkinan luka yang ada di kepala Hiruma. Dia lalu beralih ke kedua tangan Hiruma. Memeriksanya dengan kekhawatiran.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Hiruma. Kenapa tidak hati-hati?" ujar Mamori dengan nada kesal bercampur cemasnya. "Lukamu dimana-mana. Lenganmu terkilir. Bagaimana kalau kamu tidak bisa main lagi!?"

"Jangan berlebihan manajer. Si sialan itu tidak apa-apa," sahut Agon mendengus.

"Bawalah dia ke klinik Anezaki-san," ujar Segawa.

"Klinik jauh Kapten," sahut Akaba. "Lebih baik suruh yang lain saja."

"Tidak," bantah Hiruma. "Dengan dia saja."

Yang lain menoleh ke Hiruma dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Mereka menggelengkan kepala saat menyadari niat Hiruma dibalik semua kebodohannya tadi.

"Cepat bawa dia Manajer," ujar Pelatih. "Hanya lengannya saja yang terkilir. Kakinya tidak."

Mamori mengangguk. Dia lalu menggandeng lengan Hiruma yang tidak terluka dan membantunya berdiri.

"Yang lain kembali latihan," instruksi Pelatih.

Akaba melihat mereka pergi meninggalkan lapangan. "Aku heran... Mereka berdua saling menyayangi. Tapi tidak ada yang mau mengatakannya."

"Siapa?" tanya Segawa.

"Dua orang itu," balas Akaba. "Memang apa lagi yang mereka tunggu."

Segawa tersenyum. "Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari perasaan mereka sendiri."

.

.

Hiruma dan Mamori berada di dalam taksi menuju ke klinik terdekat. Tangan Mamori bergetar saat menutup pelipis Hiruma yang berdarah dengan sapu tangannya. Hiruma yang menyadari diamnya Mamori, langsung kembali merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bodoh."

Mamori tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menahan getaran suaranya dan menjawab pelan. "Aku tahu."

Mamori rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi dia menahannya. Luapan perasaan ini harus dibendungnya. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Karena yang pertama, dia tidak mau Hiruma melihatnya menangis. Kedua, mereka sedang di dalam taksi.

Sesampainya di klinik, Hiruma masuk sendirian menemui dokter karena Mamori menolak ikut ke dalam. Sementara Hiruma sedang diobati dokter, Mamori pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia meneteskan air matanya. Menahan kecemasan yang dari tadi ditahannya. Mamori menangis dalam diam. Tidak ingin didengar dan tidak ingin orang lain tahu. Dia menangis dengan isakannya.

Setelah berhasil memenangkan dirinya. Mamori membasuh wajahnya dan mengompres matanya yang sedikit bengkak. Setelah merasa lebih baik, dia kembali ke ruang tunggu dan menunggu Hiruma disana.

Hiruma keluar ruangan dokter dengan kepala yang sudah diobati dan lengan kiri yang dililit perban. Dia bertemu mata dengan Mamori, menyadari perubahan wajahnya.

"Ayo," ajaknya.

Mamori mengikuti Hiruma di belakangnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak mengabaikanku, heh?"

Mamori mendongak melihat ke punggung Hiruma. "Aku tidak mengabaikanmu."

"Tidak perlu menyangkalnya. Jelas sekali terlihat."

"Salahmu karena menyebalkan," balas Mamori.

"Kita langsung ke tempatku saja. Aku sudah suruh orang membawakan barangmu."

.

.

Hiruma memasukkan password apartemennya dan pintu itu pun terbuka. Mamori mengikutinya masuk ke dalam sambil menutup pintunya.

Mamori berjalan ke dapur dan melihat ke rak penyimpanan makanan. Hanya ada beberapa bungkus ramen. Jadi sudah pasti mereka hanya akan makan ramen sore ini.

Tidak lama berselang, suara bel pintu berbunyi. Mamori berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dia melihat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Hiruma-san memintaku membawa barang-barang miliknya," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tas Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Ah ya. Terima kasih," ujar Mamori.

"Saya permisi," balas orang itu menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi begitu saja.

Mamori lalu menutup pintunya lagi dan membawa tas itu ke ruang tengah.

"Siapa dia yang kau suruh?" tanya Mamori kepada Hiruma yang tengah duduk sambil berusaha membuka bajunya. Hiruma kesulitan karena dia tidak bisa mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Anak buahku," jawab Hiruma dan mendapati Mamori yang melihatnya. "Jangan hanya melihat saja. Bantu aku bodoh," protesnya.

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya keheranan. Dia lalu duduk di sebelah Hiruma dan mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan. Mamori mengangkat baju Hiruma sampai melewati kepala dan dengan hati-hati mengeluarkannya dari lengan kirinya.

"Siapa suruh kamu bertingkah bodoh seperti tadi," ujarnya. "Lihat kan? Jadi kesusahan sendiri."

"Yang penting kau tidak mengabaikanku," balas Hiruma dengan cengiran khasnya.

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa kesal karena Hiruma yang tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. "Dan kau melanggar nomor empat. Kenapa kamu tidak hati-hati. Bikin kesal saja."

"Aku tidak ingat kau pernah memintaku untuk hati-hati."

Mamori tambah jengkel karena Hiruma yang terus membantahnya. "Harusnya kamu mengerti tanpa harus aku bilang. Jangan pernah melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatku cemas!"

"Ah berisik! Pinjam kertas perjanjian itu," ujarnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Pinjam saja bodoh. Tidak usah banyak tanya," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori lalu bangun duduknya sambil membawa baju latihan Hiruma dan memasukkannya keranjang baju kotor. Dia lalu beralih ke tasnya dan mengambil buku catatan dan pulpen. Dia kembali duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

"Kamu mau menulis apa?" tanya Mamori

Dia melihat curiga saat Hiruma mencoret tulisan di permintaan nomor tujuh lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu.

"Kalau kau mau menulis agar aku tidak boleh bawel kepadamu, aku menolak."

Hiruma tidak membalas perkataan Mamori dan melanjutkan tulisannya di kertas perjanjian itu. Hiruma menyodorkan kembali buku catatannya. Mamori lalu membacanya.

_Mamori hanya boleh tersenyum di depan Hiruma. Tidak boleh di depan laki-laki lain._

Wajah Mamori sontak langsung merona. Dia berusaha menahan senyum di wajahnya.

Hiruma mendapati wajah Mamori. "Jangan kegirangan seperti itu," sahutnya.

Mamori menatap dengan selidiknya. "Apa ini? Terdengar seperti 'kamu jatuh cinta dengan senyumanku'," ujar Mamori menggodanya.

Hiruma menoyor kepala Mamori. "Kembalilah ke kenyataan bodoh. Kalau kau mengumbar senyum dimana-mana, bikin sakit mata,"

"Terserah apa katamu Hiruma. Tapi yang jelas kamu menyukai senyumku," ujarnya dengan senyum termanis.

Hiruma menatap wajah Mamori, memandanginya lama seolah terpesona oleh senyumannya. Entah sejak kapan, Hiruma terlalu menyukainya. Seolah terhipnotis dan candu untuknya.

"Kau tidak tahu dampak senyum itu padaku?" sahut Hiruma dengan tatapan seriusnya..

Mamori memandang Hiruma dengan wajah bingungnya.

Hiruma mendekatkan dirinya, memojokkan Mamori hingga bersandar ke lengan sofa. Dengan tangan yang bebas, Hiruma meraih ke belakang Mamori, merangkulnya.

"Kau boleh mendorongku jika tidak suka."

Setelah berkata itu, Hiruma berhasil membungkam Mamori dengan bibirnya. Hiruma mencium Mamori sesaat dengan penuh kelembutan, kemudian melepaskannya. Hiruma lalu menatap Mamori mencari jawaban.

Mamori tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia terlalu kaget dengan tindakan Hiruma. Tapi setelah merasakan kehangatan tubuh Hiruma yang menyelimutinya, semuanya terasa tepat. Seolah mencium Hiruma adalah sebuah kewajaran dan keinginannya yang terdalam.

Hiruma perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya lagi. Kali ini Mamori menyambutnya. Dia melingkarkan lengan ke leher Hiruma. Mereka saling berciuman beberapa saat. Mamori menikmati kelembutan yang jarang dirasakan dari Hiruma. Ya. Mamori merasakan kelembutan disana. Hiruma memanggutnya dengan perlahan, menikmatinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mamori melepas ciumannya. Dia menunduk dan mengambil napas perlahan. Terlalu malu untuk melihat Hiruma yang terus saja menatapnya. Mamori mulai mengendurkan rangkulannya, memberikan jarak dari tubuh Hiruma yang begitu dekat.

Hiruma menyinggungkan senyum di wajahnya. Dia menaikkan dagu Mamori sehingga gadis itu menatapnya. Hiruma lalu mengecup bibirnya cepat. Kemudian dia beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Sediakan baju untukku," sahut Hiruma.

Mamori mendengarnya. Tapi dia terlalu canggung untuk menjawab. Sementara Hiruma sudah masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Mamori memutar-mutar sedotan di gelas minumannya. Hari ini, pikiran Mamori melayang entah kemana, sedangkan dia sedang menghabiskan siangnya dengan Sara dan Ako di sebuah kafe.

"Kenapa Mamori? Hari ini pendiam sekali," sahut Sara menyadarkan Mamori dari lamunannya.

"Kalian pernah berciuman?" tanya Mamori kembali ke lamunannya.

Ako dan Sara saling berpandangan.

"Tentu saja pernah," jawab Ako. "Dengan pacarku."

"Bagaimana kalau dia bukan pacarmu?" lanjutnya lagi spontan.

Mereka terdiam sambil melihat Mamori yang menatap gelasnya. Mamori yang menyadari keheningan mereka, lalu mengangkat kepalanya, dan memandangi Sara dan Ako.

"Itu artinya orang yang menciummu ingin jadi pacarmu," jawab Sara.

"Tunggu sebentar," tahan Ako. "Sebelum pembahasan lebih jauh. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang kita bicarakan disini, Mamori?"

Mamori menatap Sara dan Ako bergantian. "Tolong kalian jangan kaget. Jangan teriak," ujar Mamori, menatap kedua sahabatnya mencari kepastian. Setelah itu dia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Hiruma yang menciumku."

Mereka terdiam sejenak dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan melakukannya," sahut Sara, menghela napasnya.

"Ya. Benar," setuju Ako.

Mamori mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kalian bisa berpikir begitu?"

Sara menghela napas. "Sejujurnya Mamori. Kalau kamu tidak menyadarinya, selama ini Hiruma-san selalu melihatmu seolah ingin 'memangsamu'," jelas Sara.

Ako mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Jadi aku tidak heran kalau dia mulai bertindak."

"Apa dia hanya menciummu saja?" tanya Ako.

Mamori membayangkan kejadian hari itu dan wajah Mamori kembali merona. "Dia tidak mungkin melakukan yang lebih dari itu."

Sara berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya ya. Seperti yang sering kamu bilang. Dia itu terlalu menjagamu."

"Apa dia bilang kalau dia menyukaimu?" tanya Sara.

Mamori terdiam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Susah juga orang seperti dia untuk bilang suka kepadamu," sahut Ako.

Sara mengangguk setuju. "Dilihat dari sifatnya, dia tipe lelaki yang menyampaikan isi hatinya dengan tindakan. Buktinya dia langsung begitu saja menciummu."

"Tapi aku juga tidak yakin dia menyukaiku," sahut Mamori.

"Kalau dia menciummu lagi, tanyakan saja," balas Ako.

Wajah Mamori memerah mendengarnya. "Sama saja seperti aku mengharapkan dia untuk menciumku lagi kan?"

"Tidak masalah. Toh kamu tidak menolaknya ya kan?" balas Ako.

"Artinya kamu ada perasaan dengannya, Mamori," lanjut Sara.

.

..

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil :

Haaai... Bagaimana bagaimana? Suka? Semoga kalian suka ya. Untuk yang selalu menunggu romance mereka, selamat! Keinginan kalian terwujud di chapter ini XD.

Jangan lupa untuk follow, favorite dan review cerita ini. Kesan dan pesan kalian selalu ditunggu looh. Terima kasih.

Salam : De


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

Mamori terpaku di tempatnya berdiri saat baru saja masuk ke ruang klub. Bukan kaget atau apa, dia hanya sedikit bingung bercampur kesal, saat melihat Hiruma yang sedang kesusahan memakai sepatunya. Beberapa anggota lain pun juga tengah bersiap untuk latihan.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan latihan hari ini, Hiruma!" kesal Mamori, membuat anggota lain melihat ke arahnya.

"Daripada mengomel terus, lebih baik bantu aku mengikat tali sepatu ini," balas Hiruma tidak memedulikan kekesalan Mamori.

"Ikat saja sendiri!"

Mamori lalu berjalan ke lemari mengabaikan Hiruma. Dia juga harus bersiap untuk latihan. Dia tidak menyadari anggota yang lain melihatnya dengan kaget saat mendengarnya mengomel ke Hiruma barusan.

"Jangan marah begitu Manajer," ujar Akaba menenangkan. "Setidaknya Hiruma tetap harus melakukan Pemanasan agar tidak kaku."

"Jangan membelanya Akaba-san," sahut Mamori. "Dia membuatku kesal."

"Anezaki-san. Bisa kesini sebentar?" ujar Segawa dari dalam ruang ganti di depan lokernya.

Mamori lalu ke dalam ruang ganti menghampiri Segawa. "Ini ada beberapa proposal menawarkan latih tanding. Tolong kamu atur jadwal dan konfirmasi ke mereka."

Mamori mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan jangan galak-galak seperti itu. Anggota lain yang belum terbiasa melihatnya jadi syok," sahutnya lagi sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya bermain nanti," ujar Mamori masih terlihat kesal.

"Sudah pasti. Butuh waktu setidaknya dua minggu sampai dia pulih," jelas Segawa.

Mamori mengangguk dan menerima proposal itu.

Di tengah latihan, Mamori sibuk mencatat ke dalam kertas di papan clipboard-nya saat mendengar kasak kusuk dari bangku penonton. Mamori menoleh ke suara itu dan melihat tiga orang perempuan duduk di bangku penonton. Bukan hal yang mengherankan sebetulnya. Setiap mereka berlatih, memang selalu banyak yang menontonnya. Ada sekitar sepuluh hingga dua puluh orang yang tersebar duduk di bangku penonton. Ada yang mahasiswa Saikyodai, ada pula dari kampus lain.

Biasanya kalau ada mahasiswa perempuan yang menonton latihan mereka, kebanyakan karena ingin melihat para anggota. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, pesona para pemain juga muncul bahkan jika mereka belum masuk lapangan. Tapi kali ini topik pembicaraan mereka berhasil mengalihkan konsentrasi Mamori. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si iblis itu yang mereka bicarakan.

"Bukannya menurutmu Hiruma itu lumayan tampan?"

Mamori kembali fokus dengan suara-suara di belakangnya. Entah sejak kapan, mendengar seseorang memuji Hiruma membuat Mamori sedikit terusik. Terkhususnya jika yang bicara itu perempuan. Mendengarnya saja membuat Mamori kesal.

"Kamu baru menyadarinya? Aku sebelumnya sudah bilang padamu kan?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan lengannya?"

Mamori mendengar itu.

"Apa dia bisa bermain? tapi perban itu membuatnya tambah keren!"

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya. _Mereka pikir Hiruma keren? Keren dari mananya. Menyebalkan iya._

"Tapi kudengar dia dekat dengan manajer klubnya."

Mamori mendapati dirinya disebut-sebut dalam obrolan mereka.

"Yang duduk di kursi itu?"

"Temanku pernah melihat mereka berduaan. Bahkan di luar lapangan. Malam-malam di minimarket."

"Ah ya. Aku juga pernah beberapa kali melihat Hiruma-san menjemputnya di kantin kampus."

"Apa mereka berpacaran? Sekarang pun mereka duduk berduaan seperti itu."

Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Ada apa, heh?" tanya Hiruma yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Mamori sambil berisitirahat.

"Kamu tidak mendengarnya?" balas Mamori dengan frustasi, menunjuk dengan ibu jari ke tiga orang di belakangnya.

Hiruma mengangkat bahunya. Bukan berarti telinga Hiruma tidak tajam, dia hanya tidak peduli dengan suara-suara yang tidak penting. Jadi Hiruma tidak memperhatikan atau pun menyimaknya.

Mamori lalu beralih ke Hiruma, memandangnya sebentar, lalu kembali ke clipboard-nya lagi. "Aku heran bagaimana kamu bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah waktu itu menciumku," ujarnya, tanpa menatap Hiruma dan melanjutkan menulisnya.

Hiruma menoleh ke Mamori. "Justru aku yang heran, bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa santai duduk di sebelahku seperti ini."

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya tidak terima. "Aku duluan yang duduk disini, Hiruma," protesnya.

Hiruma memamerkan giginya. "Justru itu. Aku sengaja ingin melihat reaksimu."

Mamori kembali ke kertasnya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Aku tidak mau membahas ini. Bisa-bisa orang lain dengar."

"Jadi kau mau melanjutkannya saat kita berduaan, heh?"

Mamori meletakkan clipboard di sebelahnya lalu menoleh ke Hiruma kesal. "Jika kamu punya waktu untuk mengangguku, sana latihan," ujarnya sambil mendorong Hiruma sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan kasar dengan orang sakit," balas Hiruma.

"Orang sakit ini punya cukup tenaga untuk mengusili orang."

"Barusan kau menyuruhku jangan latihan terlalu berat. Kau lupa, heh?"

"Kalau begitu jangan disini. Kamu bisa buat orang lain salah paham."

"Salah paham kenapa, bodoh. Aku kan hanya duduk disini."

"Keberadaanmu itu mengganggu. Aku tidak bisa kerja kalau kamu mengajak ngobrol terus," ujarnya sambil tetap mengusir Hiruma.

Hiruma menangkap tangan Mamori dan menggenggamnya erat. Tidak khawatir jika ada orang yang melihatnya. "Ikut ke tempatku sore ini," ujarnya dengan tatapan serius ke Mamori.

.

.

Sebelum ke tempat Hiruma, sudah Mamori duga dia akan ke klinik. Karena sudah jadwalnya untuk mengganti perban.

"Lukanya sudah cukup kering. Jadi untuk seterusnya, kamu bisa menggantikan perbannya sendiri," ujar dokter itu kepada Mamori yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mamori lalu memperhatikan dengan teliti setiap langkah yang dilakukan dokter itu. Mulai dari membersihkan, mengoleskan obat, sampai menutupnya kembali dengan perban di lengan Hiruma. Dia juga yang akan mengobati luka di pelipis Hiruma.

"Kau mengerti?" ujar Hiruma kepada Mamori yang tengah serius melihatnya.

Mamori menatap dengan tatapan kesal karena Hiruma meremehkannya. "Kamu pikir siapa yang dulu-dulu memakaikan perban di kakimu saat kamu terkilir?"

"Jadi kamu sudah lama menjadi manajernya?" ujar dokter itu mengalihkan mereka yang masih terlihat akan terus berdebat.

"Cukup lama sampai rasanya menyebalkan sekali," jawab Mamori.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir. Kukira kamu tidak ada yang merawat," ujarnya lagi. "Karena waktu itu kamu datang seorang diri."

"Dia datang bersamaku," jawab Hiruma. "Tapi tidak ikut ke dalam."

"Nah, sudah selesai." Dokter itu kemudian kembali ke mejanya. "Aku akan berikan resep obat. Pastikan dia memakainya sesuai aturan."

.

.

Mamori sudah siap dengan makan malamnya saat Hiruma keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya. Mamori berusaha keras untuk tidak melihatnya. Karena seberapa keras usaha Mamori untuk menolaknya, saat melihat Hiruma yang bertelanjang dada, hanya akan membuatnya teringat akan ciuman mereka waktu itu.

Hiruma masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Setelah berselang beberapa menit Mamori duduk sambil menunggu Hiruma keluar.

"Kamu bisa memakainya sendiri?" tanya Mamori ragu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hiruma. Mamori pun beranjak dari duduknya tepat saat Hiruma membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Pakaikan," ujarnya, menyodorkan kaos ke Mamori.

Hiruma lalu duduk di kursi meja makan sebelah Mamori sambil menghadapnya. Mamori tersenyum seolah menertawakan kelakuannya. Dia lalu berhasil memakaikan baju ke Hiruma.

"Hanya lenganmu yang terkilir, tapi kamu sudah tidak bisa apa-apa begini," keluh Mamori. "Lain kali jangan macam-macam."

Hiruma melihat ke makanan di atas meja. "Kau bisa menyuapiku, heh?"

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya hendak protes. "Yang terkilir itu tangan kirimu Hiruma. Kiri!"

"Ya sudah aku tidak makan," balasnya sambil mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Astaga. Aku menyesal ikut denganmu kesini."

"Kau tidak boleh pulang hari ini," sahut Hiruma.

Mamori terdiam. Wajahnya sedikit memerah mendengar perkataan Hiruma barusan. Mungkin terdengar biasa saja kalau hubungan mereka berstatus pacaran. Tapi kenapa Hiruma bicara seperti itu seolah Mamori kekasihnya.

"Jangan diam saja. Aku lapar," ujar Hiruma memecah heningnya Mamori.

"Kamu kan bisa makan sendiri Hiruma," keluh Mamori, mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapi Hiruma.

Mamori menyuapi Hiruma sambil ikut makan untuk dirinya juga. Entahlah, mereka tidak menyadarinya. Tapi jika ada orang lain yang melihat mereka seperti ini, mungkin akan keheranan. Karena mereka makan bersama hanya dengan menggunakan satu sendok makan secara bergantian. Mereka tidak menyadarinya seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Hiruma berkutat di ruang tengah dengan tugas kuliahnya sementara Mamori membersihkan piring kotor di dapur. Setelah selesai, Mamori mengambil ponsel di atas meja dan menghubungi nomor Mamanya.

"Halo Ma," sapa Mamori saat tersambung dan juga membuat Hiruma menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak pulang hari ini. Temanku sakit, jadi aku membantunya," ujar Mamori.

Sesaat Hiruma mengambil ponsel itu dan membuat Mamori kaget. Hiruma lalu mengambil alih pembicaraan seraya masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Mamori yang masih kaget dengan tindakan Hiruma barusan akhirnya mengetuk pintu kamar Hiruma. "Buka pintunya Hiruma. Kembalikan ponselku," ujar Mamori sedikit panik.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hiruma membuka pintu, berjalan melewati Mamori dan duduk di sofa kembali.

"Apa yang kamu katakan kepada Mamaku?" tanya Mamori khawatir, sambil mengkuti Hiruma duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Lalu Mama mengizinkan?" tanya Mamori lagi, merasa tidak yakin karena Mamanya tahu kalau Mamori menginap di tempat laki-laki.

Hiruma menghela napas sambil melihat wajah cemas Mamori. Dia lalu menyubit pipi Mamori untuk menghilangkan ketegangan di wajahnya.

"Santai saja, bodoh," ujar Hiruma. "Dia mengizinkanmu dan kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Kemarikan ponselku," sahut Mamori.

Hiruma memandang ke Mamori. "Dari dulu aku penasaran. Aku di ponselmu diberi nama apa," sahutnya menekan nomor ponselnya sendiri.

Mamori yang langsung panik, berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tangan Hiruma. Namun dengan cepat Hiruma memunggungi Mamori, sementara Mamori yang terus menempel padanya.

"Kembalikan Hiruma!"

Setelah berhasil, Hiruma melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponsel.

SI IBLIS

Hiruma terdiam memandangi ponsel itu. Dia lalu membalik badan ke Mamori. "Si iblis, heh?" sahutnya tidak terima.

Mamori tersenyum serba salah.

"Aku menolongmu saat kau kesulitan, mengantar jemput setiap hari, menemanimu saat pingsan?"

"Maaf. Aku akan ganti. Sekarang kembalikan," balas Mamori masih berusaha mengambil ponselnya.

Hiruma menjulurkan tangan kanannya jauh-jauh ke belakang sehingga Mamori tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Posisi tubuh mereka begitu dekat dengan Mamori yang bertumpu pada pundak Hiruma untuk meraih ponselnya. Dengan cekatan Hiruma memosisikan tangannya kembali ke depan, ke belakang punggung Mamori seolah memeluknya. Hiruma kemudian mengetik di ponsel itu dan mengganti namanya.

Mamori menoleh ke belakang melihat ke ponselnya.

SANG PENYELAMAT

Mamori lalu melihat ke Hiruma lagi dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Saat-saat kamu menyusahkanku lebih banyak dari pada menolongku."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi perhitungan begitu?" protes Hiruma. "Apa mulai sekarang aku harus mencatat satu per satu kejadian saat aku menolongmu, heh?"

"Intinya penyelamat itu tidak cocok. Kamu itu lebih banyak menyuruhku."

"Terserah mau bilang apa. Jangan sampai kau ganti lagi namaku, kau paham?"

Mamori hanya balas mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong," sahut Hiruma. "Kau tidak menyadari posisimu?" ujar Hiruma sambil tersenyum usil.

Mamori melihat ke dirinya yang berada di tengah-tengah lengan dan kaki Hiruma. Terlihat jelas kalau dia seperti berada di dalam rangkulannya. Wajah Mamori berubah merona dan malu dengan posisinya sendiri. Dia berusaha keluar dari belenggu Hiruma namun dia melingkarkan lengannya di belakang Mamori sehingga Mamori tidak bisa keluar dari jeratannya.

Mamori lalu melihat ke Hiruma mencari jawaban atas tindakannya.

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu, heh?"

Jantung Mamori berdegup kencang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kaget dan tidak menyangka, seorang Hiruma Youichi melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh, Hiruma."

Hiruma memamerkan cengirannya. "Berarti boleh?"

Mamori tidak menjawab. Dirinya terlalu kacau untuk menjawabnya.

Hiruma mengelus rambut Mamori lembut, merasakan kecanggungannya. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan sembarangan menciummu seperti waktu itu. Tapi kalau kau ingin aku melakukannya, akan kulakukan."

Tanpa diduga, Hiruma mendapati Mamori yang dengan lembut menyelipkan lengan sampai ke punggung Hiruma. Mamori memeluk Hiruma dan meletakkan kepala di dada Hiruma, mendengarkan debaran jantungnya. Hiruma tersenyum melihat tindakan Mamori dan membalas memeluk gadis itu dengan leganya. Hiruma mengelus lembut rambut Mamori.

Hiruma merasa nyaman dan tenang saat memeluknya. Sejenak dia bisa melupakan kepenatan di pikirannya.

"Aku ingin semalaman memelukmu seperti ini," sahut Hiruma.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu dengan mudahnya, Hiruma. Bisa-bisa aku jadi menyukaimu."

Hiruma mengeratkan pelukannya dengan nyaman. "Aku suka keberadaanmu di sisiku. Rasanya nyaman dan aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan normal."

Mamori mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Hiruma. "Aku harus memastikan ini Hiruma," sahut Mamori, menatap dalam-dalam ke bola mata Hiruma sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Apa kamu menyukaiku?"

Hiruma masih memandangi Mamori. Dia kemudian balas tersenyum. "Apa aku harus mengatakannya?"

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil :

What a sweet moment! Chapter kemarin mereka sudah romantis banget, sekarang ditambah chapter ini! Wow... Ekstra banget nih buat kalian pembaca setiaaa XD dan please, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya yaaa

Oke. Tidak terlalu berat kan konfliknya? Jangan yang berat-berat ah. Saya tidak suka XD

Masih ditunggu feedback dari kalian ya. Semoga kalian tetap setia menunggu cerita ini. Jika cerita saya bisa bisa membuat kalian bahagia, maka review dari kalian juga membuat saya luar biasa bahagia. Jadi review-nya jangan lupa. Terima kasih!

Salam : De


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

Mamori mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Hiruma. "Aku harus memastikan ini Hiruma," sahut Mamori, menata dalam-dalam ke bola mata Hiruma sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Apa kamu menyukaiku?"

Hiruma masih memandangi Mamori. Dia kemudian balas tersenyum. "Apa aku harus mengatakannya?"

Mamori terdiam memandangi Hiruma.

Dengan lembut dan rasa sayangnya, Hiruma membetulkan rambut Mamori dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinganya.

"Kalau aku mencium dan memeluk perempuan karena ingin main-main, aku termasuk laki-laki yang menyebalkan."

"Tapi kamu memang menyebalkan, Hiruma."

Hiruma mencubit pipi Mamori. "Apa aku pernah melakukannya dengan perempuan lain?"

Mamori mengangkat bahunya. "Mana aku tahu, itu kan kehidupan pribadimu."

"Kalau aku melakukannya dengan perempuan lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mamori terdiam memikirkannya. Sesaat kemudian dia langsung bangun dari duduknya namun Hiruma menahan Mamori. Mamori menoleh melihat ke Hiruma. Dia lalu menariknya kembali untuk duduk.

"Aku sudah bilang semalaman ini aku ingin memelukmu," ujarnya, memeluk Mamori dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya.

"Kamu juga melakukannya dengan perempuan lain. Lakukan saja dengannya!"

Hiruma mendapati wajah kesal Mamori. "Aku cuma tanya seandainya, bodoh. Kau pikir aku benar-benar melakukannya?"

"Mana aku tahu."

"Sejak kapan aku suka bermain-main dengan perempuan. Harusnya kau yang paling tahu. Kau pikir aku si gimbal sialan itu."

"Makanya jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Kamu bebas melakukannya Hiruma. Itu bukan urusanku," balas Mamori.

"Kalau bukan urusanmu kenapa kau marah?"

Mamori tidak membalas pandangan Hiruma kepadanya. Dia terlalu kesal. Bukan karena perdebatan dengan Hiruma itu. Tapi karena Hiruma tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa sesulit itu Hiruma mengatakan cintanya. Kalau saja Hiruma mengatakannya, Mamori pasti akan menerimanya.

Mamori bangun dari duduknya sambil mengebaskan tangan Hiruma yang menggenggamnya. "Aku ingin tidur di kamar," ujar Mamori.

"Keh. Mau disini atau di kamar, yang penting aku bisa memelukmu."

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya kesal. "Jangan berkata seolah itu hal yang wajar Hiruma. Dasar mesum!"

Hiruma mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Bukannya kau yang duluan memelukku, heh?"

Mamori menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Karena kenyataannya, ucapan Hiruma itu benar. "Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur!"

.

.

Waktu belum genap dua minggu untuk penyembuhan Hiruma saat pertandingan persahabatan Saikyoudai Wizards dengan White Knight dimulai dalam tiga jam lagi. Para anggota tengah bersiap. Mereka akan berlatih dan membiasakan atmosfir di lapangan. Karena ini adalah undangan latihan, sudah pasti mereka akan bertanding di kandang lawan.

Jarang sekali The Wizards mengeluarkan undangan _sparing_ dengan tim lain. Mereka akan memilih menerima _sparing, _karena itu lebih menguntungkan. Para pemain diharuskan mempunyai mental bertanding di kandang lawan dan terbiasa dengan tekanan. Mereka adalah juara bertahan. Tidak heran jika jumlah proposal yang diterima mereka berdatangan dari berbagai klub.

Mamori menahan tangan Hiruma, membuat laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mamori menunggu semua orang keluar ruangan dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu main. Namamu tidak ada dalam daftar," ujar Mamori.

"Apa itu termasuk di permintaan nomor empat?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ya," jawab Mamori. "Tunggu tiga hari lagi. Setelah itu kamu bebas melakukan apapun."

"Keh. Aku hanya melakukan pemanasan ringan."

Mamori tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kau sengaja, heh?" sahut Hiruma.

Mamori hanya memandang tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang akan kuperbuat jika kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Mamori menutup mulutnya. "Tapi kamu bilang aku hanya boleh tersenyum di hadapanmu."

"Ya. Tapi jangan di saat seperti ini. Kau menganggu konsentrasi."

"Tapi kan kamu tidak ikut bertanding," ujarnya sambil mendorong keluar pintu dan dia menutup pintunya.

.

.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit. Walau terlihat kelelahan, tapi The Wizards berhasil mengungguli White Night dengan skor yang lumayan tipis. Mereka sudah mengetahui kekuatan baru White Knight dari informasi Hiruma, tapi tidak menduga kalau lawannya akan memasang daya tempur lengkap layaknya pertandingan sungguhan. Hal itu membuat The Wizards kewalahan karena mereka hanya memainkan bangku lapis kedua.

"Kau lihat Hiruma," sahut Sang Kapten saat menuju pinggir lapangan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. "Kita masih bisa menang walau banyak menurunkan lapis kedua. Tapi kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di pertandingan sesungguhnya nanti."

Hiruma terdiam mencerna ucapan itu. Tentu dia tahu. Pasalnya sebuah pertandingan berjalan dengan alot. Dan terlihat sekali White Knight bermain terlalu hati-hati. Mereka pasti sudah menduga kalau Saikyoudai hanya sebagian lapis utama yang turun. Tapi mereka tetap mengeluarkan kemampuannya. Begitu pun dengan The Wizards.

"Kuharap kau sudah menganalisis gerakan mereka dari dekat. Cukup repot untuk menutupi kekosonganmu di lapangan. Jadi jangan sampai kau menyia-nyiakan semuanya," ujar Segawa lagi.

"Aku tahu bodoh," sahut Hiruma. "Dia sudah mencatat sekaligus merekamnya."

Segawa tersenyum kepada Mamori yang duduk di sebelah Hiruma. "Kerja bagus Anezaki-san. Terima kasih."

Mamori balas tersenyum kepadanya.

Mamori melihat Pelatih sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam. "Ayo semua cepat ganti baju dan beres-beres." ujarnya.

.

.

Karena terlalu sibuknya dengan urusan pertandingan persahabatan, Mamori jadi jarang berkunjung ke perpustakaan. Dia juga jarang datang ke perkumpulan klub buku. Tapi sebisa mungkin Mamori tetap mengabari anggota dan aktif di grup chatting klub.

Di saat latihan klub libur hari ini, Mamori menyempatkan diri bersantai di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Mamori mendengar suara kursi yang ditarik di sebelahnya. Dia lalu menoleh.

"Aku jarang sekali kesini, tapi ternyata ada kamu Anezaki-san," ujar Segawa.

"Oh Kapten," ujar Mamori.

Segawa duduk sambil membuka bukunya. "Tugas kampus?" tanyanya sambil melihat buku di tangan Mamori.

Mamori memggeleng dan tersenyum. "Ini hanya hobiku."

"Tidak mengherankan hobimu membaca buku."

Setelah itu mereka lanjut mengobrol santai sambil mengerjakan kerjaannya masing-masing. Segawa orang yang menyenangkan. Dia pandai berbicara karena wawasannya luas dan bijaksana. Jadi Mamori senang jika mengobrol dengannya walaupun dia senior Mamori.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Anezaki-san," ujarnya, mendapati perhatian Mamori lagi. "Apa benar kamu dan Hiruma berpacaran? Karena aku dengar obrolan di sekitarku tentang itu."

Mamori tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu."

"Tapi kelihatannya kalian dekat sekali. Jadi saat aku mendengar gosip itu aku tidak terlalu kaget."

"Tidak seperti itu Kapten. Walau sedekat apa pun, dia sering bilang padaku, aku bukan tipenya," ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum pilu.

"Kamu bukan tipenya bagaimana?" balas Segawa. "Kamu cantik, pintar, bisa diandalkan."

Mamori tersenyum mendapati pujian itu. "Itu berlebihan Kapten."

"Tidak tidak. Bukan hanya aku saja yang bilang seperti itu. Jadi memang kamu seperti itu."

Mamori tertawa mendengarnya. "Tapi yang pasti aku tidak mungkin pacaran dengannya," sahut Mamori berusaha mengelak, menyembunyikan perasaannya. Karena dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu perasaannya terhadap Hiruma. "Kamu tahu seperti apa Hiruma, ya kan? Membayangkan jadi pacarnya saja aku tidak pernah."

.

.

Udara siang ini begitu dingin. Biasanya hari ini, Hiruma akan menjemputnya. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan, Mamori selalu jalan sendiri ke tempat latihan, karena mengingat Hiruma yang belum bisa mengendarai motor sendiri.

Sembari melangkahkan kakinya, Mamori merapatkan jaket di tubuhnya. Ya. Tentu jaket Hiruma. Mamori senang memakainya. Selain hangat, di jaket itu masih tercium aroma Hiruma. Seolah Mamori dipeluknya. Membayangkan itu saja, wajah Mamori sudah memerah.

Dari kejauhan Mamori bisa melihat motor Hiruma sudah terparkir di pinggir lapangan. Mamori tersenyum sendiri mendapati kalau laki-laki itu sudah datang ke klub. Jangan ditanya bagaimana Hiruma bisa sampai ke kampus dengan motornya. Karena setiap hari, 'anak buah'nya selalu mengantar jemput Hiruma dengan motor itu.

Mamori membuka pintu ruangan dengan senyum cerianya. Dia melihat Hiruma duduk di sofa seperti biasa.

"Kamu sudah datang Hiruma," sapa Mamori.

Dia lalu melihat ke lengan Hiruma yang sudah tidak dibalut perban. Bertanya-tanya kapan Hiruma ke dokter tanpa mengajaknya.

"Lenganmu sudah sembuh?" tanyanya.

Hiruma tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Berarti kamu membawa motormu sendiri?" Mamori duduk di sofa sebelah. "Lalu kenapa kamu tidak menjemputku di kafe barusan."

"Untuk apa. Kau bisa jalan sendiri," balas Hiruma.

Mamori terdiam mendengar ucapan itu. Dia memandangi Hiruma yang masih berkutat dengan laptop di atas meja.

Orang lain mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari. Tapi tentunya Mamori menyadari itu. Sikap dingin Hiruma. Dari awal dia datang, Mamori tentu menyadari bahwa tak sekali pun dia mendapati Hiruma yang melihatnya. Setelah bicara pun, Hiruma hanya menjawab singkat dan masih tidak menatap Mamori. Lalu sekarang. Sikap dingin itu. Terlihat jelas Hiruma tidak memedulikannya. Mamori tentu akan tahu seandainya jawaban itu adalah sebuah candaan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kata-kata itu serius. Hiruma tidak peduli padanya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Mamori dengan nada seriusnya.

Hiruma tidak menoleh. Dia mendengar itu, tapi memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Dan hal itu menyakiti Mamori.

.

.

Seharian ini, jangankam mengajaknya bicara, Hiruma bahkan tidak sekali pun melihat ke arahnya. Tanda-tanda itu terus bermunculan. Bahkan Mamori baru saja menyadari, walau dengan sengaja Mamori terus memakai jaket Hiruma sepanjang jalannya pertandingan, Hiruma sama sekali tidak merisaukannya. Padahal sebelumnya, Hiruma selalu menanyakan jaket dan _sweater_-nya. Dia selalu mengingatkan Mamori untuk mengembalikannya. Tapi sekarang Hiruma diam saja. Dia tidak meminta jaketnya kembali.

Sudah jelas sekali, kalau Hiruma tengah mengabaikannya.

Marah?

Lantas apa salah Mamori terhadapnya.

.

.

Hiruma tidak tuli. Dia bahkan ada disana, beberapa rak tidak jauh dari mereka. Dengan jelas sekali Hiruma mendengar perbincangan itu. Ya. Hiruma Youichi ada disana. Menyimak setiap detail pembicaraan Mamori dan Segawa kemarin.

Harusnya Hiruma tidak sekesal ini. Tapi memang apa yang diharapkannya. Mamori membawanya terlalu tinggi, hanya untuk dijatuhkan. Gadis itu telah mempermainkannya.

_"Tapi yang pasti aku tidak mungkin pacaran dengannya__. __Kamu tahu seperti apa Hiruma, ya kan? Membayangkan jadi pacarnya saja aku tidak pernah."_

Terdengar kekanak-kanakan memang. Yang membuat Hiruma begitu kesal ialah sangkalan Mamori yang begitu tidak menerimanya. Seharusnya Hiruma sadar, jangan pernah berharap pada manusia lain. Kekesalan ini pun terjadi karena kesalahannya sendiri, karena dia terlalu berharap pada Mamori. Dia selalu beranggapan bahwa gadis itu juga menyukainya. Saat Hiruma berpikir Mamori juga punya perasaan padanya, saat itu juga gadis itu menendangnya.

Jadi apa arti tindakan Mamori itu. Dia yang memeluk Hiruma lebih dulu, menanyakan tentang perasaan Hiruma terhadapnya. Bahkan Mamori juga membalas ciuman Hiruma waktu itu. Kalau semua itu tidak ada artinya, Hiruma jelas sudah dipermainkan.

Sekarang daftar permintaan itu pun tidak ada artinya. Dia selalu berpikir di permintaan nomor empat, tersirat bahwa Mamori selalu peduli padanya. Hiruma diberi pengharapan itu. Tapi sekarang, di matanya hal itu tak lebih dari keinginan Mamori untuk menguasai Hiruma, agar dirinya patuh dengan perintah Mamori.

.

.

"Wajahmu seram. Ada apa?" tanya Akaba yang berdiri di samping Hiruma menunggu giliran berlari.

"Jangan sok peduli padaku," balas Hiruma.

"Bukannya sok peduli. Tapi aku memang peduli," sahut Akaba. "Apa jadinya jika _mood_-mu hancur lalu berdampak pada tim."

"Aku tidak seamatiran itu brengsek," balas Hiruma lagi. "Dan lagi. Urus saja urusanmu, sialan. Langkahmu berantakan. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengimbangi si pendek sialan itu," ujarnya sambil merujuk ke arah Ikkyu di sebelah Akaba.

"Oh. Kau mulai berkata kasar lagi Hiruma-san," ujar Ikkyu yang melihat dirinya ditunjuk Hiruma. "Kupikir kau sudah berubah."

Mamori yang berdiri di lapangan mengalihkan pandangannya ke barisan yang tengah ribut itu. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan, tapi Mamori mendengar jelas Hiruma yang sedang marah-marah.

"Ini mulut punyaku, sialan. Suka-sukaku mau berkata kasar."

Mamori mendengar itu. Satu petunjuk lagi kalau Hiruma memang tidak memedulikannya. Dengan jelas dan sengaja, Hiruma bahkan melanggar peraturan yang telah disepakati mereka.

"Hiruma," sahut Mamori. Mencoba itu menghentikan Hiruma dengan niat agar laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau dengar," sahut Ikkyu. "Bahkan Anezaki-san juga menegurmu."

"Diam brengsek!"

Ucapan itu tidak ditujukan padanya. Mamori tahu. Tapi hal itu lebih menyakitinya. Saat ini, lebih baik Hiruma mencacinya daripada mendiamkannya seperti ini. Kalau saja Hiruma langsung memarahi Mamori, dia bisa bernapas lega. Tapi laki-laki itu bahkan tidak peduli. Mamori dianggapnya angin lalu.

Lagi-lagi Mamori bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_Aku salah apa?_

_._

_._

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil :

Kalau di chapter-chapter sebelumnya Mamori lah yang marah kepada Hiruma, sekarang kebalikannya! Gimana guys? Walau kurang greget tapi memang itu harapan saya. Kan memang tidak mau bikin yang ribet-ribet XD (Dasar Author ga mau susah)

Terima kasih yang sudah mau menyimak tulisan ga penting saya sampai bawah sini XD

Tetap ditunggu reviewnya ya guys. See you on the next chapter.

Salam : De


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

"Mengesalkan sekali Hiruma!"

Suzuna hanya tersenyum serba salah mendapati Mamori yang selesai bercerita dan menyampaikan kekesalannya kepada Hiruma. Sebenarnya bukan kali pertama Mamori seperti ini. Tapi setiap ada masalah dengan Hiruma, dia pasti bercerita ke Suzuna dan mengeluarkan keluhannya.

"Dia seolah menganggapku tidak ada."

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi kamu melakukan kesalahan apa, Mamo-Nee."

Mamori terdiam sembari berpikir. Dia ingat kemarin tidak ada latihan klub dan tidak bertemu dengan Hiruma. Mengirim pesan pun tidak. Jadi kalau ditanya apa yang telah dilakukannya, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Lagipula Mamo-Nee," sahut Suzuna menyadarkan Mamori. "Kenapa kamu sejengkel ini? Bukannya malah bagus dia tidak menegurmu? Dia itu kan tukang suruh."

Mamori tersenyum serba salah. "Bukan apa-apa. Aneh saja kalau dia diam. Yah... Kamu tahu aku terbiasa dengan perintahnya."

Suzuna tersenyum curiga. "Berarti ada sesuatu yang hilang? Apa benih-benih cinta sudah mulai tumbuh?"

"Suzuna," sahut Mamori mengingatkan. "Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius Mamo-Nee. Kalau kamu begitu gelisah karena dia tidak memedulikanmu, lalu apa artinya itu? Berarti kamu merasa diabaikan. Aku juga sebal jika Sena tidak memedulikanku."

"Itu karena kamu suka sama Sena," balas Mamori.

"Makanya. Itu karena kamu suka sama You-Nii, makanya kamu jengkel."

Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Apa You-Nii pernah menciummu?" tanya Suzuna tiba-tiba.

Jantung Mamori langsung berdebar kencang. Tidak bisa menahan kepanikan di wajahnya.

Suzuna yang mempunyai insting tajam, menyelidiki raut wajah Mamori. "Pernah Mamo-Nee?" tanyanya kaget. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu Suzuna. Terjadi begitu saja," jawab Mamori dengan wajah malunya.

Suzuna tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. "Bagaimana ceritanya? Apa yang terjadi? Dia menciummu sebentar atau lama? Ceritakan Mamo-Nee!"

Wajah Mamori tambah memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu karena dia kembali membayangkan ketika Hiruma menciumnya. "Jangan tanya seperti itu Suzuna. Aku malu."

Suzuna memasang wajah kecewanya. "Lalu saat dia menciummu, apa kamu tidak berpikir kalau You-Nii menyukaimu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa berpikir."

"Berciuman dengan You-Nii tidak bisa membuatmu berpikir?" ledeknya.

"Suzuna!"

"Aku ada ide. Kamu mau mencobanya?" usul Suzuna dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ide?"

Suzuna mengangguk. "Aku akan kirim pesan ke You-Nii. Jika dia langsung meneleponmu. Berarti dia mencintaimu."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

Suzuna lalu mengetik pesan di ponselnya. Entah apa yang diketiknya, Mamori tidak tahu. Dia hanya melihat Suzuna tersenyum sambil mengetik pesan itu.

"Sudah terkirim."

.

.

Suzuna lalu mengetik pesan di ponselnya. Suzuna tersenyum sambil mengetik pesan itu.

_Apa kamu be__rtemu__ Mamo-Nee__ hari ini__? Tadi aku sedang meneleponnya, lalu terdengar suara jeritan dan tiba-tiba saja terputus._

Entah apa yang diketiknya. Mamori tidak tahu. Dia hanya melihat Suzuna tersenyum sambil mengetik pesan itu.

"Sudah terkirim."

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak mungkin meneleponku Suzuna. Bahkan mengirim pesan pun tidak pernah."

"Tunggu saja dulu."

Mamori menunggu sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat saat ponselnya berdering di atas meja. Dan dia melihat ke layar ponselnya.

SANG PENYELAMAT

"Jangan diangkat dulu. Biarkan saja," tahan Suzuna sambil memperlihatkan isi pesan yang dia kirim ke Hiruma.

"Benar kan? Dia masih peduli padamu. Dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, sekalipun dia sedang marah."

Ponsel Mamori berhenti berdering. Beberapa saat kemudian berdering lagi.

"Angkat Mamo-Nee," ujar Suzuna. "Ingat situasinya."

Dengan ragu Mamori mengangkat telepon itu "Ya." sapanya.

_"Kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Hati Mamori kembali menghangat mendengar suara itu. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

_"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau dimana?"_

"Ada apa Hiruma? Tidak seperti biasanya kau mencemaskanku."

_"Keh.. Kalau kau baik-baik saja. Aku tutup teleponnya."_

Hiruma pun menutup teleponnya.

"Kau lega sekarang?" sahut Suzuna.

Mamori tersenyum kepadanya. "Ya."

.

.

Latihan hari ini, karena sudah menjadi rutinitas, Mamori sampai hapal jam berapa anggota tim akan datang ke ruangan klub. Jadi seperti biasa, Mamori tahu kalau Hiruma pasti sudah ada di ruangan klub selepas istirahat siang. Mamori tidak mau memikirkan kenapa Hiruma tidak menjemputnya di kantin kampus hari ini. Ya. Dia termaafkan karena kejadian kemarin, saat Hiruma dengan cemas meneleponnya.

Mamori memasuki ruang klub dan tersenyum saat Hiruma melihat ke arahnya, kemudian mengabaikannya lagi. Mamori lalu memasang wajah murungnya.

Mamori lalu menempatkan diri duduk di sebelah Hiruma. Dia duduk menyamping dan menghadap ke Hiruma.

"Lihat aku," sahut Mamori.

Hiruma menoleh sesaat, melihatnya selama tiga detik lalu kembali ke laptopnya.

"Hiruma!" perintahnya lagi.

"Apa sih!? Berisik."

"Katakan kenapa kau mengabaikanku beberapa hari kemarin!"

Hiruma lalu menatap ke Mamori lagi. Tidak peduli dengan ocehannya. "Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Hiruma tidak menanggapinya.

"Kamu masih mau mengabaikanku?" tanya Mamori dengan suara datarnya. "Sekarang jangan mengabaikanku. Ini permintaan nomor empat."

"Masa bodoh dengan daftar permintaanmu itu. Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang kau mau keluar dari klub juga aku tidak peduli."

Mamori terdiam mendengar perkataan dingin Hiruma. Hiruma tidak menatapnya, namun perkataan itu menusuk dalam ke jantung Mamori, membuatnya perasaannya berantakan. Dia tidak menyangka ucapan Hiruma barusan. Dibanding makian Hiruma selama ini, ucapan dingin inilah yang paling menyakitinya.

Mamori bangun dari duduknya dengan wajah menunduk. Dia menyambar tas dan keluar begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan klub.

.

.

Mamori menundukkan kepalanya di halte bis. Sekeras apapun dia menahannya, perlahan air mata menetes di pipinya. Untungnya tidak ada siapa-siapa di halte saat ini. Jadi hanya bisa memeluk tasnya dan meneteskan air matanya.

Andai saja Hiruma tidak berkata kejam seperti itu. Mamori sudah merasa tertekan karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang telah diperbuatnya sampai Hiruma mengabaikannya seperti itu, ditambah dengan sikap dingin Hiruma. Perkataan tajam itu juga hanya menambah luka Mamori. Dia benci Hiruma. Tapi dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Hiruma menyakitinya.

"Dasar Hiruma bodoh!" teriak Mamori, mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Malu kalau ada yang dengar."

Mamori menoleh ke asal suara. Dia melihat Hiruma yang berjalan menghampirinya. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah Mamori.

"Aku yang sedang marah, kenapa kau yang kesal, bodoh," ujar Hiruma lagi.

"Untuk apa kesini? Tadi kamu bilang sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku."

"Makanya aku bilang kau bodoh karena mempercayainya."

Mamori menatap Hiruma yang memandang jauh ke depan. Dia lalu menoleh dan membalas pandangan mata Mamori.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak peduli, kalau sehari saja tidak melihatmu bisa membuatku kacau," lanjutnya dengan tatapan yang serius.

Jantung Mamori seakan ingin meledak. Bahkan itu bukan pernyataan cinta dari Hiruma tapi dia sudah berdebar-debar seperti ini.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu bodoh," sahut Hiruma.

Hiruma bangun dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan ke Mamori. "Ayo."

Mamori meraih tangan Hiruma. Hiruma menggenggamnya erat sambil mereka berjalan kembali menuju kampus.

"Kenapa tidak pakai motormu?"

"Perbanku memang sudah dibuka, tapi aku belum bisa mengendarainya."

"Kamu masih belum cerita kenapa kamu marah," ujar Mamori.

"Entahlah. Aku lupa," jawab Hiruma dengan malas.

Mamori menunduk melihat tangannya yang masih digenggam Hiruma. "Sampai kapan kamu mau menggandeng tanganku?"

"Bisa repot kalau kau kabur lagi kan."

Mamori tersenyum. "Aku akan terbiasa dengan kamu yang tidak jujur seperti ini Hiruma."

"Aku ingin makan kare besok," sahut Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

Hiruma menoleh melihat kebodohan Mamori lagi. "Kau harus membuatnya. Besok. Di rumahku."

Mamori membalas melihat ke Hiruma, mencerna perkataan itu. Dia lalu tersenyum. Dia memang harus terbiasa dengan ketidakjujuran Hiruma yang seperti ini.

.

.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang memeluk kantung belanjaan, Mamori memasukkan _password_ di depan pintu apartemen Hiruma. Dia tentu tahu _password_-nya karena Hiruma sendiri yang memberitahunya. Dia berkata kalau Mamori tidak boleh membangunkannya yang masih tidur.

Setelah masuk ke dapur dan meletakkan kantung belanjaannya, Mamori membuka sweaternya dan meletakkannya di punggung sofa. Dia kemudian mengintip ke dalam Hiruma dan melihatnya yang masih terlelap. Mamori lalu menutup pintunya lagi.

Mamori lalu mulai menyiapkan masakannya. Memasak nasi kari bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Mamori. Dia biasa membantu mamanya di rumah. Jadi Mamori sudah terbiasa menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Mulai dari mencuci dan memotong sayuran, membuat bumbu dan tambahan bumbu penyedap dan memasak nasi. Kadang dia suka menambahkan daging ke kari yang dibuatnya.

Mamori melihat Hiruma membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan wajah kantuknya, Hiruma masuk ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya. Setelah selesai membasuh, Hiruma ke dapur dan mengambil segelas minum kemudian meneguknya.

Masih belum pulih dari rasa kantuknya, Mamori melihat Hiruma yang menatap kosong ke arah panci kari yang tengah dimasak Hiruma.

"Kasih makan Cerberus sana," sahut Mamori menyadarkan Hiruma.

Hiruma melihat ke arah Cerberus yang juga baru bangun. "Nanti saja," jawabnya sambil mendekat ke arah Mamori. "Belum matang?"

"Kamu baru bangun. Jangan langsung tanya makanan."

"Aku tidak makan semalam," jawab Hiruma.

"Siapa suruh tidak makan. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, jangan cuma stok ramen saja. Sediakan makanan kaleng dan juga beras."

Hiruma merangkul pundak Mamori sehingga sampai ke pipinya. Dia lalu mencubitnya. "Masih pagi. Tidak usah bawel."

"Jangan disini. Tunggu saja disana," balasnya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Hiruma.

Tanpa protes, Hiruma kembali ke ruang tengah. Dia mulai memberi makan Cerberus setelah itu duduk sambil menyalakan televisi.

.

.

Makan siang mereka telah usai. Bagi Mamori itu tadi adalah makan siang, tapi bagi Hiruma itu adalah sarapan. Karena dia tidur sepanjang pagi dan baru bangun saat Mamori masak makan siang.

Hiruma duduk di sofa sebelah Mamori setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Dengan kaos _hoddie_ abu-abu dan celana panjang hitamnya, dia menyerup kopi yang sudah disediakan Mamori di atas meja.

Mamori menoleh melihat setelan Hiruma. "Kamu tidak ingin kemana-mana hari libur begini?"

Bukan dasar Hiruma tidak peka, dia hanya tidak terlalu peduli. "Malas."

"Jadi aku hanya sebagai tukang masakmu?"

"Kau boleh seharian disini," ujar Hiruma. "Kalau mau kau boleh menginap. Aku sudah pernah bilang kau perlu menyimpan perlengkapanmu disini."

Mamori tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan itu. "Memangnya kau anggap aku ini apa, Hiruma!"

"Seseorang yang bisa aku andalkan?" balasnya dengan tidak yakin. "Ah bukan. Seseorang yang selalu aku butuhkan," lanjutnya sambil memamerkan gigi.

"Kamu mencintaiku, Hiruma?" sahut Mamori tanpa sadar, membuat dirinya sendiri kaget.

Hiruma terdiam seketika. Dia kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Mamori di perpustakaan. "Mana mungkin, bodoh."

Hati Mamori terasa merenyuk. Dia terdiam tidak membalas. Air mata tiba-tiba tergulir dari mata Mamori. Hiruma kaget dibuatnya. Dia tidak menduga akan melihat reaksi itu dari Mamori.

"Ah maaf," sahut Mamori sambil berusaha menyeka air matanya. "Tiba-tiba saja. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi maaf. Aku harus pulang."

Hiruma dengan cepat menahan Mamori sehingga dia kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi kan? Apa senjatamu itu selalu kabur setiap ada masalah, heh?" kesalnya.

Mamori menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan air mata ini Hiruma."

"Jangan selalu menangis seolah aku yang salah, sialan. Kau pikir aku tidak kesal mendengar perkataanmu di perpustakaan waktu itu?"

Mamori mengerjapkan matanya berpikir sambil melihat Hiruma. "Perpustakaan?"

"Ya! Yang kau bicara dengan si sialan itu."

"Kapten Segawa?"

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan Kaptenmu!"

"Kamu mendengarnya?"

"Aku tidak tuli!"

"Kamu ada disana?"

"Jangan tanya-tanya terus!" ujar Hiruma jadi tambah kesal.

Mamori duduk menyamping menghadap Hiruma. "Kapten Segawa bukan sahabatku. Aku tidak mungkin cerita soal perasaanku yang sebenarnya, kan?"

Hiruma tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku mencintaimu Hiruma."

Hiruma kaget mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi dia kehilangan kata-katanya. Hiruma lalu menunduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan. "Sial. Aku memang tidak bisa menang darimu."

Mamori mengecupkan bibirnya ke pipi Hiruma. Hiruma kembali menatap ke Mamori yang sudah memamerkan senyumannya.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan tersenyum seperti itu."

Hiruma lalu menarik pinggang Mamori dan merangkulnya. Dia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dan menyentuh lembut bibir Mamori. Hiruma memanggutnya lembut, melupakan perdebatan mereka barusan.

Mamori menjeda ciuman mereka. "Tunggu Hiruma. Kamu belum balas perasaanku."

"Tidak perlu," sahutnya dan berhasil membungkam protes Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum mendapati kelembutan Hiruma. Tidak seperti kata-katanya yang kasar, bibir Hiruma terasa lembut dan kehangatan tubuh Hiruma yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh Mamori.

Mamori mencintai Hiruma yang seperti ini. Yang tidak pernah bisa jujur dengan perasaanya. Namun begitu menginginkan Mamori melalui ciumannya. Hangat tubuhnya yang seperti ini. Mamori mencintainya. Ya. Iblis ini adalah miliknya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Side Note :

Last chapter? Tenang... Masih ada Epilognya kok. Hehe... Btw, siapa yang sadar kalau permintaan nomor enam belum keisi sama Mamori? Nah, makanya itu saya buat Epilog!

Oh ya... Terima kasih untuk ssreadersan di review yang sudah rekomendasi doujin hirumamo XD nanti akan saya cek di twitter. Siapa tahu dapat inspirasi. Dan untungnya saya sedikit tahu bahasa Jepang XD

Ditunggu review-nya. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic ini.

Salam : De


	11. Chapter 11

**All Characters aren't mine. They Belong to Mangaka Eyeshield 21.**

**Original Fiction Story by Diyari De (Do not duplicate, translate to other language, or copy it to some other site)**

**Diyari De Present : Seven Wishes**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

**.**

**.**

Hiruma membuka matanya yang tengah beristirahat siang di sofa hitam ruangan klub. Mata kantuknya masih terpasang disana. Dengan lembut, dia melihat ke Mamori di depannya, yang duduk di lantai bersandaran sofa. Dia sedang asik menjelajahi dunia di dalam bukunya.

Dalam diam Hiruma masih memandangi gadisnya. Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak Mamori menyatakan perasaannya. Kata-kata itu bagai sihir untuk Hiruma. Dia terjerat. Bahkan setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Mamori, mampu menggerakkan seluruh pikirannya.

Jika Hiruma adalah iblis, maka Mamori adalah si penguasa iblis. Hiruma memang selalu memerintahnya. Tapi itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan permintaan Mamori yang selalu dia turuti. Seperti sihir. Hiruma pasti akan menurutinya. Kata-kata yang tidak mengandung unsur memerintah, tapi bisa dengan mudahnya menjerat Hiruma.

Mamori menoleh ke belakang menyadari kalau dirinya tengah diperhatikan. "Kamu sudah bangun?"

Hiruma merapatkan dirinya sambil merangkul pundak Mamori. "Jangan duduk di lantai. Apa kau tidak dingin?"

Mamori tersenyum. Senyuman itu bukan untuknya, tapi karena buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Sebegitu sukanya dengan buku itu," ujar Hiruma, mendapati perhatian Mamori lagi.

Mamori lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Lebih penting aku atau buku?" tanya Hiruma terdengar serius.

"Tentu saja kamu," jawab Mamori langsung walau tidak melihat ke Hiruma.

"Tapi kau lebih perhatian dengan buku itu."

Kali ini Mamori menoleh. Dia sadar sepenuhnya maksud dari perkataan Hiruma dari tadi.

"Konyol. Masa cemburu dengan buku," sahut Mamori.

Dia meletakkan buku itu di atas meja dan bangun dari duduknya. Mamori meminta Hiruma mengangkat kepalanya. Dia lalu duduk di sofa dan menarik kembali Hiruma agar tidur di pangkuannya.

"Nah. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi. Sihir itu kembali bekerja. Setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Mamori tidak pernah bisa dilawannya.

"Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu. Kau pikir aku anak kecil," protes Hiruma.

"Ya. Kamu anak kecil yang cemburu pada benda kesukaanku," balasnya sambil mengelus lembut rambut Hiruma.

"Jika aku dan bukumu tercebur di sungai. Mana yang akan kau tolong lebih dahulu?"

Mamori menatap mata Hiruma, tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan itu. "Kamu ini benar-benar ya, Hiruma."

"Jawab saja."

"Tentu saja bukuku. Kamu kan bisa berenang," jawab Mamori sebal.

"Berarti buku sialan itu lebih penting," ujarnya lirih.

"Astaga... Aku akan ikutan bodoh jika terus meladenimu yang seperti ini."

Hiruma merangkul dan menarik kepala Mamori hingga menunduk. Hiruma mendapati bibir Mamori dan mengecupnya ringan.

"Aku mau tidur lagi," ujarnya sambil berbaring menyamping dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Jangan selingkuh dengan buku itu selagi aku tidur."

"Ya ya. Terserah apa katamu," sahut Mamori tersenyum sambil terus mengelus kepala Hiruma lembut.

.

.

Hiruma mendengar suara pintu apartemennya terbuka. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melihat Mamori muncul disana dengan tas jinjing yang dia letakkan di atas meja makan.

"Kau tidak bilang mau kesini," sahut Hiruma sambil menghampiri Mamori.

Mamori mengeluarkan semua barang-barang yang ada di dalam tas jinjing itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hiruma penasaran.

"Mana kutahu," ujar Mamori masih sedikit kesal. "Ini titipan Mamaku."

"Mamamu?"

"Ya," ujarnya sambil bertolak pinggang. "Memangnya apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan Mamaku di telepon waktu itu?"

Hiruma mengingat-ingat kembali percakapan itu. "Ooh," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh apa?" balas Mamori.

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Dia melihat-lihat kaleng sambil membuka isinya. Dia melihat sirup vitamin instan yang Hiruma tahu cuma di produksi di Okinawa. Setelahnya dia melihat susu penguat tulang. Kemudian ada beberapa kotak makanan yang siap dihangatkan untuk sekiranya dua minggu.

"Aku sudah seperti menantu kesayangannya saja," ujar Hiruma tersenyum bangga.

"Ini harus dihangatkan kalau mau dimakan. Jangan tidak dimakan. Aku sudah bawa berat-berat," ujar Mamori masih dengan omelannya sambil memasukkan kotak makanan dan susu ke dalam kulkas.

"Jangan mengomel terus," sahut Hiruma. "Aku belum siap berdebat denganmu."

Mamori melotot ke Hiruma yang sudah berjalan ke sofa seolah tidak peduli. "Kalau kamu tidak mau berdebat, maka jangan membalas omonganku. Dasar menyebalkan."

Hiruma menggarukkan kepalanya. Dia mengingat sejak Mamori datang barusan, tak satu pun kalimat menyebalkan yang dia ucapkan.

"Dan jangan malas menghangatkannya. Kamu bisa menghangatkannya sendiri untuk makan malam. Kurangi makan ramen. Dan lagi, aku sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau sediakan beras. Tapi kamu tidak mendengarkanku."

"Kau ini... sedang PMS, heh?"

Mamori tidak peduli dan tidak menjawabnya. Dia lalu masuk ke kamar kedua Hiruma. "Aku mau istirahat," ujarnya menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Hiruma.

Dua jam kemudian, Hiruma beranjak dari laptopnya dan menyadari kalau Mamori belum keluar dari kamarnya. Hiruma pun menuju dapur dan menyeduh cokelat hangat untuk Mamori.

Hiruma berjalan ke kamar Mamori dengan secangkir cokelat hangat di tangannya. Hiruma membuka pintunya pelan-pelan. Dia melihat Mamori yang terlelap di dalam selimutnya. Hiruma meletakkan cangkir itu di meja samping tempat tidur. Dia lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil mengelus dengan lembut kepala Mamori untuk membangunkannya.

Mamori perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih sakit?" sahut Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk lemah, tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Sementara Hiruma masih mengelus kepala Mamori untuk menenangkannya.

"Minum dulu cokelat hangatnya. Aku akan hangatkan makanan untuk kita makan siang," ujarnya sambil menyentuh pipi Mamori.

"Terima kasih Hiruma," ujar Mamori.

Hiruma beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mulai menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka.

.

.

Mamori menatap lurus dari balik bukunya ke Hiruma yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia duduk menyamping dan bersandar di lengan sofa, sementara Hiruma duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Masih terus memperhatikan Hiruma karena dia teringat sesuatu yang dari dulu mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Apa sih? Kalau ada yang ingin dikatakan, bilang saja. Tatapanmu tidak enak," keluh Hiruma.

Mamori mendengar itu, tapi dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun mereka menjalani hubungan. Bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Karena perdebatan mereka setiap hari sudah layaknya makan siang. Bahkan untuk urusan yang tidak penting pun bisa membuat mereka berdebat. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat mereka jauh. Karena mereka tahu, kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai.

Ya. Mamori memang mencintainya. Sampai detik ini pun tidak pernah berkurang. Meskipun Hiruma menyebalkan. Meskipun Hiruma tidak pernah mengatakan cintanya. Itulah yang menjadi pikiran Mamori. Tak sekali pun Hiruma mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Mamori. Karena hal itu, Mamori sedikit ragu apakah dia dicintai atau tidak.

"Apa kamu mencintaiku Hiruma?" sahut Mamori.

Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau melindur, heh?"

Mamori menutup bukunya dia lalu duduk mendekat ke Hiruma. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku belum pernah mendengar kamu bilang cinta kepadaku."

Hiruma masih memandangi Mamori. Menunggu apa yang diinginkannya.

"Apa kau benar mencintaiku Hiruma? Seolah hanya aku yang berjuang sendirian disini."

"Apa perempuan selalu memusingkan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu, heh?"

"Ini penting!" protesnya. Mamori lalu teringat sesuatu. "Aku tahu. Sebentar." Dia lalu beranjak ke lemari loker miliknya dan mengambil sesuatu disana.

Hiruma melihat Mamori kembali lagi dengan buku yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Dia melihat senyuman yang tidak biasa terpasang di wajah Mamori. Walau tidak biasa, tapi Hiruma mengenal senyuman itu. Senyum itu artinya, Mamori hendak berbuat sesuatu yang akan memberatkan Hiruma.

"Kau mau menulis apa di kertas itu?" ujar Hiruma melihat Mamori yang sudah membuka lipatan surat perjanjian tentang tujuh permintaan yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

lalu hendak menuliskan sesuatu disana. "Lihat saja," jawab Mamori.

Hiruma menunggu Mamori sampai dia selesai menulis. Setelah itu Mamori menyodorkan kertas itu ke Hiruma.

Hiruma membaca kertas itu dengan curiga.

_Hiruma harus mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' kepada Mamori setiap hari._

Hiruma membaca itu hampir setengah tertawa. Dia tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya. "Hanya ini permintaan terakhirmu?"

Mamori mengangguk dengan yakinnya.

"Jangankan setiap hari. Aku bisa mengatakannya berapa kali pun kau mau."

Mamori memandang tidak percaya. "Tadi saja aku minta tapi kamu tidak bilang."

"Bukan seperti itu caranya," ujar Hiruma.

"Maksudmu?" balas Mamori dengan wajah kebingungannya.

"Tersenyumlah. Lalu katakan kalau kau mencintaiku. Maka aku akan balas perasaanmu," ujar Hiruma.

Mamori terdiam sesaat. Kemudian dia tersenyum, dengan senyuman lembutnya yang mampu menyihir Hiruma. "Aku mencintaimu, Hiruma," ujar Mamori dengan tulus.

Hati Mamori menghangat kala Hiruma mendekatkan dirinya sambil merangkul pinggang Mamori. Hiruma menciumnya dengan lembut, menikmatinya, seolah menghantarkan perasaannya. Mamori perlahan menutup matanya. Mereka berciuman untuk beberapa detik kamanya. Mamori lalu membuka matanya saat Hiruma melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya masih dengan merangkul Mamori.

Rasa hangat sudah menjalar ke kepala Mamori dan dia kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Mau aku mengatakannya lagi?" tanya Hiruma. "Aku sudah bilang aku bisa mengatakannya sesering yang kau mau."

Mamori mengangguk. Dia merangkul leher Hiruma dan memperpendek jarak mereka. Mamori langsung mencium Hiruma. Dia tidak peduli jika seandainya ada anggota klub yang datang. Dia hanya ingin Hiruma, ingin memiliki cinta Hiruma yang jelas hanya untuknya.

Hiruma melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada habisnya kalau kau malah jadi lupa diri begini. Aku tidak akan bisa berhenti."

"Aku mencintaimu Hiruma. Kamu milikku. Cuma aku yang boleh memeluk dan menciummu," ujar Mamori dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Aku tahu. Tidak perlu kau ucapkan pun, sihirmu sudah berhasil," balas Hiruma.

"Sihir?" tanya balik Mamori yang keheranan.

Hiruma membawa Mamori ke dalam dadanya. Dia memeluknya erat dan mencium wangi Mamori yang begitu disukainya.

"Kau dengar itu?" balas Hiruma sambil membelai lembut rambut Mamori. "Suara detak jantungku."

Mamori memejamkan matanya dan merasakan debaran jantung Hiruma.

"Itu artinya, aku milikmu. Cuma kau yang boleh memeluk dan menciumku."

Mamori tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kamu hangat Hiruma. Aku mencintaimu."

Hiruma merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya. Mamori mendongak dan menatap lembut ke Hiruma. Mamori lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu caranya." Hiruma mengecup lembut bibir Mamori.

Tak perlu lagi kata-kata. Cara Hiruma menyampaikan cintanya, begitu lembut dan istimewa. Cara itu bisa sampai tepat ke hati Mamori. Menghangatkannya. Hanya Hiruma yang bisa.

.

.

**END OF STORY**

.

.

Side Note :

Hellloooow... Bagaimana epilognya? Suka? Puas? Atau masih kurang? Saya pribadi sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan cerita ini. Tapi bingung harus menulis konflik apa lagi XD Jadi akhirnya saya usaikan saja di Chapter 11 ini.

Oke jangan bersedih. Saya pasti akan terus berkelana di Shipping HiruMamo ini. Walau pasti akan butuh waktu untuk cari-cari ide dan inspirasi.

Untuk yang sudah setia menemani ocehan saya sampai sini. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah Review, favorit, follow cerita atau akun saya. Terima kasih banyaaak atas dukungan kalian yang masih menyempatkan diri membaca hobi saya ini.

Love you guys. You're the best and thank you. See you on the next project. And I'm still writing for it! Just be patient guys. I'll upload it soon. Maybe on October? XD

Salam : De


End file.
